She's The Model
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: 17 year old Gabriella is a famous model and she's been told to return to school otherwise no more modelling. Troy is an arrogant guy who gets any girl he wants but will he have met his match in Gabriella? Will she end up falling for him? Troyella! xx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys, so, a new story. Hope you like it. There's another note at the bottom for all those who read my other fic, 'Waiter Dude'. Please review!!! Xx **

Gabriella moaned as her alarm clock sounded. She angrily slammed the buzzer down and it stopped. She smiled and rolled back over to sleep, completely forgetting she had school.

A knock came at the hotel door and she huffed and stormed over.

'Yes?' she said angrily, her face softening when she saw it was her manager.

'I thought you might have forgotten, you have to be at school in an hour, get cracking, Jerry's taking you' Lucas Franks said.

'Crap! I forgot, oh I'll never be ready, tell me, what's this school like, do they dress fashionably or would I look out of place if I did?' she asked him.

'Oh it's definitely a fashion conscious school, just as you requested, you can wear anything you like, just be snappy about it' Lucas replied, before shutting the door.

Gabriella walked over to her wardrobe and spent ten minutes deciding what to wear, seeing as her designers had put everything together in outfits, it wasn't hard.

She decided on a short, silk, leopard shirt dress that only just reached halfway down her thigh (picture in profile); knock them dead first day she thought.

She had a quick shower, got her hair dresser to style her hair in a loose, slightly curled side ponytail, resting on her left shoulder, and got her make-up artist to give her kohl outlined black eyes with gold eye shadow, bronzer and clear lip gloss.

She looked at her image in the mirror and smiled, she would definitely make an impression alright!

_With Troy_

Troy was casually leaning against the wall with Chad, waiting like everyone else for Gabriella Montez, the stunning model, to arrive. Everyone else was waiting down by the gates, but the 'elite' were waiting by the doors, holding court.

Word had got round that Troy wanted Gabriella and no-one complained, although there were many mothers wanting to kill him for their daughter's heartbreak…and the mascara stained pillows.

A huge sleek black car with tinted windows pulled up outside school. Troy grinned at Chad who winked. Bring it on.

_Gabriella__ P.O.V_

Ok, so why am I so nervous? I've walked down catwalks with Kate Moss for crying out loud! Why is this so nerve wracking? Ugh, I hate schools.

Ha! Those cheerleaders, I'm assuming they're cheerleaders by the way they're dressed, look a state! Why are their eyes so puffy? It looks like they've been crying.

Ok, Jerry's pulled up. Time to get out, although I wish it wasn't.

Right, icy act resumed. I only have a year of this then I can return to modelling. I don't need to make friends; I'll only leave them behind anyway.

Ok, I'm going, I'm getting out…in a second…ok…now? No, Jerry's opening the door… crap…I just want to go home...Shit…he's opening it…alright…sunglasses on…no smile, it's all good.

_No-one's P.O.V_

Gabriella stepped out of the car. Gracefully, one perfectly smooth, tanned leg followed by another, head down, then looking up, like in the movies. Gabriella Montez knew how to make an entrance.

A few people tried to walk up to her but her bodyguards just pushed them out of the way. People created a passage way for her to walk through. No-one said a word, just stared.

Gabriella could feel hundreds of eyes on her, but she kept her head straight and looked directly ahead. She didn't want the bodyguards, she thought it was ridiculous, it was a school, it's not as if someone would shoot her, the worst thing that could happen was a jealous girl would put bubble gum in her hair. Lucas insisted on it though, at least for the first week, he said.

As she walked up to the front steps, the bodyguards parted, one on each side, allowing her to walk up.

As she reached the top she saw four boys leaning casually against the wall. Lounging scruffily is the way she'd put it.

They looked like they'd spent hours perfecting their hair and making sure their colours didn't clash with each others. Gabriella liked guys who dressed fashionably but not totally vain. These guys were obviously too vain for their own good.

One of them, a guy with an afro, seemed to leer at her, Gabriella wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a smile or what, either way she wasn't impressed. The two on the other side were checking her out, it repulsed her. They weren't trying to hide it either.

The last one, with bright blue eyes, who was sort of good looking in her opinion, if not a bit golden boy-ish, just winked at her, she rolled her eyes and carried on. Acknowledging none of them.

Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were dumbfounded. Had she just blanked them?

'No worries guys, it'll change, soon' Troy said, before casually strolling in.

**A/N**

**Ok, so I couldn't resist!! Lol, I'm going to be writing this one at the same time as Waiter Dude but Waiter Dude will be top of my proprieties so this one will be updated every other day or something. Hope you like it and review!!**

**Btw, do you think Gabriella and Sharpay would make a good team in this? As in icy bitches, Sharpay looking up to Gabriella cause she's famous or something? Help would be great!!! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella walked out of the Principal's office and was guided by the secretary to her homeroom. Her teacher was someone by the name of Darbus?

As she opened the door, everything fell silent. She rolled her eyes and removed her sunglasses. She handed them to bodyguard number 1 who dutifully took them silently. When no-one spoke she said clearly,

'Can anyone tell me the teacher's name?'

She already knew the answer but figured it would put an end to the silence.

'Miss Darbus' came a voice.

Gabriella's eyes snapped to where the answer had come from. The guy stood at the steps who winked at her. He seemed to be surrounded by girls, as did the other three she recognised.

'Thanks' she said before turning to her bodyguards.

'I don't need you now, you can go' she said simply.

'But Miss, we were told specifically to guard you everywhere' Bodyguard number 2 told her.

The whole class was watching silently, enjoying the drama.

'And I'm specifically telling you I don't need you, now go!' she said, signalling the door.

When neither of them moved a muscle, Gabriella resorted to saying,

'Either go and meet me after school or I'll have you fired!' she said, crossing her arms.

The two bodyguards glanced at each other and walked out.

Gabriella nodded and turned. Everyone was staring at her, she sighed, put her hands on her hips and snapped

'Have you got a problem?'

No-one answered, she was about to move on when the Troy spoke up.

'Actually, I do have a problem' he said, walking over to her.

'Oh yeah? And what's that?' she replied, angrily.

Troy leaned forward and whispered in her ear,

'I have a problem with you being so damn hot'

Gabriella just pulled away and looked him up and down in disgust before saying,

'Yeah-right!'

Troy was shocked, just like the rest of the class.

She turned and collided with someone, a heavy textbook slammed onto her foot and she screamed. The two girls yelled at the same time.

'WATCH IT!'

'MOVE!!!'

Sharpay widened her eyes when she saw she'd just shouted at a famous model.

The girls looked at each other and Gabriella smiled slightly, this girl had attitude, she liked it.

She held out her hand,

'Gabriella'

'Sharpay' the girl replied, shaking her hand.

'Nice shoes' Gabriella commented, she wasn't joking, they really were nice.

'They should be! They cost a fortune!' Sharpay exclaimed.

Gabriella laughed slightly,

'You'll have to tell me where to get them from, I love them!'

'Of course! Any time! Hang on…CAN I HELP YOU???' Sharpay shouted at the others, causing Gabriella to smile.

Everyone hurriedly returned to their conversations, occasionally sneaking glances at the two girls. The ice-princess and the model, who'd have thought it!

'Miss Evans, take a seat! Ah, Miss Montez, I see you've already made quite an entrance' Miss Darbus said, slightly disapprovingly.

Gabriella noticed it and decided to sweeten her up a little.

'Oh my gosh! Are you _the_ Helen Darbus? The Broadway star?'

Miss Darbus blushed slightly.

'Yes, that's me'

'Wow, I never thought I'd actually meet you! My parents went to all of your shows, they loved them, of course they passed that passion on to me, I admire you so much!' Gabriella gushed.

'Why thank you, its such an honour to be appreciated, what with the theatre being overshadowed by those awful cinema things' Miss Darbus replied with obvious distaste.

'I totally agree, it's so much better to see the real thing than something that's been edited, don't you think?'

'Exactly, as I was saying to the class the other day, the chapel of the art's is a place of-'

Gabriella could sense she was about to start rambling and decided to cut in.

'If you ever need a photographer for a programme or something, I'm sure I could arrange for Thomas Witchell maybe, or Franco Halo to help you out?'

The class had no idea who these people were but Miss Darbus did.

'You know them? They're the most famous photographer's in the world!'

The class were impressed.

'I know, isn't it fabulous? I'm sure they wouldn't mind, in fact, I think they'd be delighted to work with you'

'Well, that's er, that's quite spectacular, thank you, we must speak later'

Just then the bell sounded and the class rushed out.

Sharpay caught up with Gabriella.

'Sorry about hurting you' she said.

'Huh?' Gabriella said, confused, but not stopping.

'When I dropped my text book on your foot, I'm sorry'

'Oh, no worries, its fine, do you know where to go for geography?' Gabriella asked.

'Yeah, but I can't take you, I'm going for extra singing tuition, at the other side of school, I'm sure I could find someone to take you'

'I'll take you' said a manly voice.

Gabriella saw Sharpay roll her eyes and made a mental note to quiz her on it later. She turned around and saw it was Troy, she repeated Sharpay's expression but he missed it.

'I'd be happy to escort you, I have that lesson myself' he said holding out his arm.

'Thanks but no thanks' she said before walking past him.

Troy shouted after her,

'It's the other way!'

Expecting her to turn around blushing, Troy waited with a smug smile on his face that evaporated when he watched her next move.

Gabriella thought fast and came up with an idea. She walked up to the hottest guy in the hallway and smiled sweetly and asked,

'Would you mind carrying my books? I'm not to sure where my geography class is'

The guy looked behind her at Troy who was glaring at him, slowly shaking his head. The guy got the message and replied,

'A-actually, I erm, have to ask uh, Principal Matsui something, sorry' before running off past her.

Gabriella spun around and watched him leave, then saw Troy grinning smugly.

'Looks like I'm taking you then' he said, taking her books from her.

'Whatever, lets just go' Gabriella said in a bored tone which slightly surprised Troy.

'I'm Troy by the way'

Gabriella didn't reply, just carried on walking.

'Gabriella?' he asked, not sure if she heard him.

She still didn't reply.

'Gabriella?' he said again.

'WHAT?' she yelled frustrated.

'I said my names Troy'

'And?' she asked.

'And-I dunno' he said, not quite sure what to say.

'You dunno huh? Well when you have something interesting to say, tell me, but otherwise, I'd rather not speak to you'

'By interesting I assume you mean the latest Jimmy Choo design?' questioned Troy sarcastically.

Gabriella spun around, furious.

'Just because I'm a model doesn't mean I'm completely thick like your probably used to with all the cheerleaders surrounding you, though god know's why they do because I can't see it. I know a damn site more than people think I do, I'm not a stereotype, I do have a brain, I'm not an air-head!'

Troy was quick and replied,

'Never said you were babe, though you by the way you dress you sure do look like one'

'One, never call me babe again or I'll have you arrested for harassment, two, give me my books'

'How do you know where to go?' Troy asked as she reclaimed them.

Gabriella pointed to the sign on the door reading 'Geography' and rolled her eyes before walking through.

Troy blushed a bit but soon followed her, checking her out as he did so.

**A/N**

**So, a little fight-completion thingy starting. I need ideas for the next chapter, help??? Thanks for all the reviews btw, they're great!! Review!! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella sighed, yesterday had been ok but she wan't looking forward to today. East High wasn't that bad, she just didn't see why she had to go. She was clever enough anyway, she was way ahead of them in the curriculum, there was no point. Either way she still had to go, she wasn't going to sacrifice he modelling career just for a year at school.

_Gabriella's P.O.V_

That Troy guy was a right pain though. He thinks he's all that and can get any girl he wants. He's met his match in me though, I'll be the first to stand up to him and make him realise he doesn't own every girl, whether he's gorgeous or not.

_No-one's P.O.V_

Gabriella walked to her huge wardrobe and searched for he most revealing outfit. She wouldn't give in to Troy but she could still have fun taunting him with what he couldn't get.

She chose a very, very; very short mini dress, silver with a low neckline. (Picture in profile) The silver set off her tan really well.

'This should set his heart racing' she murmured.

She giggled and went to put it on, pausing for a moment to see whether it was appropriate enough. She decided she could use her celebrity status for her benefit and left it on.

She let her hair flow casually down her back, stopping short of her lower back in wavy curls. She added silver high heels and plenty of kohl and clear lip-gloss as make up. With a satisfied nod she was ready to go.

_At school_

'Troy what's up with you man? Why haven't you got her yet, are you losing your touch?' Chad asked.

'Shut up! She's just one of those girls who play hard to get, I know what to do, just leave it'

'Whatever, she's out of your league'

'No way, no girl is out of my league! I'll get her, watch me'

At that moment Gabriella walked in, a silence fell upon the class. This time instead of trying to start a conversation, she walked to the front and leaned against the desk.

'Ok guys' she said to the class, 'why does there always have to be a silence when I go anywhere, if I weren't famous there wouldn't be one. Why can't you just see past it and carry on as normal. I'm just the same as you, I'm not an alien for pete's sake. Please, I'm asking you, just act as you would normally'

'Yeah, come on guys, just be normal, you can do that can't you?' Troy said, joining Gabriella at the front of the class.

The class immediately started chatting as if nothing had happened.

'You're welcome Montez' Troy said, folding his arms.

'I didn't need your help' Gabriella retorted.

'I think you did, see, at this school, I'm the equivalent of a celebrity, they worship me'

As if on cue, a gang of girls appeared outside giggling and pointing. The boldest waved at him shyly before they ran off. Troy laughed,

'see' he said.

'That's it?' Gabriella said.

'Well, yeah'

'I get photographers following me down the street when I go grocery shopping, if I wear a ring on my left hand its across the papers, if I go out wearing something slightly shabby, I'm in the magazines, that was nothing'

'If I was famous then it'd happen to me as well' Troy said.

'Yeah? Well let's put that to the test shall we? I'll get you a photo-shoot and if you get photographers following you around for a week, which is the usual equivalent for a nobody, then I'll do whatever you want, deal?'

'A photo-shoot? As in modelling?'

'Yep, I'll get it in the magazines and on the billboards, what do you say?'

'And you'll do anything I want?'

'Yep, anything, what do you say?

'I say only if you're in some of the shots with me'

'Look, Trevor, I'm doing you a big favour here anyway, don't push it'

'It's Troy, Troy Bolton actually. And I'm telling you, if you're not in some of the shots with me then no deal'

Gabriella hated losing, she'd do whatever she could to win. This was no exception.

'Fine, I'll be in some of the shots, though it doesn't mean I like you Bolton'

'Deal' Troy said, spitting on his hand and holding it out for her to shake.

'Ugh' Gabriella said, disgusted, before walking away.

Troy just grinned, he was on his way to getting her. If only he knew she was just as clever as him.

**A/N**

**Ok, so what do you think???? No flames please, help would be great, xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Troy caught up with Gabriella at lunch, she was about to join the queue when he grabbed her and pulled her to the front.

'What?' she snapped at him.

'Hey, I just didn't want you tiring your gorgeous long legs waiting in that line, no need to be moody'

'I'm not moody, I just don't like people man-handling me is all, I could've waited'

'You could've, but then that would mean I'd have to have waited for ages to talk to you' Troy said, half smiling.

'Well maybe I don't want to talk to you. Ever thought of that?' she quizzed him.

'Nope. Because I'm guessing you're dressing like that to make me want you even more, well, it worked'

'Ugh, leave me alone Troy' she said angrily.

'No way, we're gonna be friends, eventually'

'Me and you? Friends? I hardly think so!' Gabriella snorted.

'Well I do, so what time's this shoot?'

'12 o'clock at this address' she said, handing him a slip of paper, 'don't be late'.

'I like the sound of that!' he replied, running a finger up her arm.

She shrugged him off and grabbed a salad.

'By the way, what happens if I lose?' he asked her.

'Then you leave me alone and don't come near me' Gabriella replied before stalking off.

_Saturday 12 o'clock_

'Hey' Troy said.

'Glad you could make it' Gabriella replied in a bored tone.

'Aww, did you miss me?'

'Make-up's that way' she said, pointing to the left before walking off.

He laughed and went to get ready. He came out wearing a pair of dark blue pyjama trousers and no top, showing off his muscles.

'So, Troy, Ella tells me you've never done this before' the photographer, Shane said.

'Nope, can't say I have' he replied.

'Ella! Get over here!' Shane shouted.

Gabriella sauntered over wearing a white tank top with matching pyjama shorts and robe (picture in profile)

Troy looked her up down grinning.

'Right, now you're here I'll explain. The shoot is about pyjama's, bed's - (troy winked at Gabriella and she rolled her eyes) – 'looking good but dressing down. The bed's set up, all I need you two to do is to do what I say and it'll soon be finished, ok?'

Shaun walked off without waiting for an answer and Gabriella and Troy followed.

'Right, Troy, you sit on the edge of the bed at the front, yeah that's it, now Ella, you kneel up behind him and put you're hands on his shoulders, yes, that's good, now hold it, great!'

'Don't get any idea's Bolton' Gabriella warned as she had to sit on his lap.

'Too late' he said, causing Gabriella to groan slightly.

'Ok, now, Troy, you lean against the headboard, with you feet slightly crossed over, perfect, now Ella, you lie sideways and put your head on Troy's chest, that's it, Troy, put your arm around Ella, great, hold still, pout Ella, no smiling Troy, wonderful.'

'I like holding you in pyjama's Montez, we should do this more often' Troy said, knowing it would annoy her. Gabriella was too cross to reply.

'Alright, last one guys, Ella, lay on your back, face towards the camera, that's good, now, Troy, put your arms on either side of her, now lean over her, good, Ella, look up at him from the side of your eyes but don't actually move your head, great, now put on a happy-surprised expression, brill, now Troy, big grin, look down at her, that's it, right, I know you two will kill me for this but Troy, nuzzle her neck, like your kissing, oh come on, perfect, now one moment, FINITO! Well done everyone!' Shaun cried.

Gabriella shoved Troy off of her and tried to get up and give Shaun an earful when Troy pulled her back.

'Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that' Troy said, not letting go.

'But Troy, that would be lying and mummy told me never to lie' Gabriella said in a baby voice.

Troy laughed and Gabriella only just managed to hold back a smile.

'Let go Bolton, I have to get your slobber off my neck'

'Well, _Ella, _you and me need to have a talk'

'Don't call me that! It's Gabriella to you, and we do not need to have a talk' Gabriella snapped at him.

'What do I have to do to make you talk to me?' he said.

Gabriella didn't reply. She didn't like the feeling she was getting. It was almost as if she _wanted_ to talk to him.

Troy got frustrated.

'Fine' he said and stormed off, leaving a very upset and confused Gabriella behind.

**A/N**

**Ooooh, so is she starting to have feelings for him or not? You decide, also, should Troy win or lose the bet? Once again, its up to you!!! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella had been furious when they had put on the billboards the picture of Troy kissing her. She'd had a huge hissy fit and had only recently calmed down. There was no way she'd have it taken down though, she'd lose the bet, and she was a sore loser.

She'd got dressed and was on her way to school. (picture in profile) She'd figured that there would be loads of paparazzi there so she'd dressed to impress.

She was wearing a dress originally for a premier but she decided she'd just have to get another. It was a silk black, tight spaghetti strap dress. As expected, she saw a hoard of cameras waiting for her.

What she didn't expect was Troy stood in the middle, answering questions.

She stepped out, ever the graceful model. Suddenly, half the people were surrounding her. She felt herself being pushed towards Troy as the cameras surged forward. Now was the time she wished she'd not got rid of the bodyguards.

'Hey' Troy said smiling.

'Hi' she replied, smiling back.

'What's going on?' she continued.

'I have no idea, I walked up and suddenly all these people jumped out of nowhere and started talking to me, well, shouting to me, I can barely hear you!' he shouted.

'What?' she shouted back, though she heard him, she was joking with him.

'I said-' he began and then realised she was joking when he saw her smiling, 'why you!-'

Again he was cut off when Gabriella began to speak, but not to him.

When order had been restored, Gabriella began to speak to them. Explaining that they'd done the shoot for no particular reason, there was no way she was telling them about the bet. When she'd finished, she turned sharply and walked into school, pulling Troy with her.

'Woah Montez, people might get the wrong idea' Troy joked.

Gabriella immediately let go of his hand and sighed.

'Look Bolton, I'm really not in the mood, I don't feel too hot and I could really do without it right now'

'You look pretty hot to me' he replied.

Gabriella didn't answer, she felt too faint. She was sweating slightly and there was a lump at the back of her throat, she could hear her heart beat racing and could feel the blood pumping in her ears.

'Gabriella? Are you ok?' Troy asked, suddenly concerned.

She didn't reply, but slid to the ground, putting her head in her hands.

'Gabriella? Come on you're scaring me now' he told her, shaking her arm.

'Troy' she muttered.

'Yeah, Gabs, it's Troy, come on, speak to me' he said, getting frantic.

They were in an empty hallway and he had no idea what to do.

'I think I need to go home' she said quietly.

'Where's home? I'll take you' Troy said.

'Hilton' she mumbled.

'The Hilton? You're staying in a hotel?' Troy asked confused.

'Hilton' she repeated.

'Right, come on' he said, lifting her up bridal style.

He exited through the back entrance, not wanting to cause a scene with the press.

They arrived at the Hilton and Troy got Gabriella's room card from reception, before carrying her in the lift. He struggled to open the door with her in his arms but eventually he did it.

He laid her down on the bed and she moaned. She was still awake but barely.

'I can't sleep' she mumbled.

'Try, close your eyes and try' he said, not sure whether to call a doctor, she looked bad but she was talking, that had to count for something.

'Too, hot' she said, gasping.

Troy panicked, she didn't have a sheet over her, only that tight dress.

'Dress, off, too hot' she mumbled, trying to move her arms but they felt as heavy as led.

'I'll do it' he said.

He un-zipped it down the side and slowly pulled it out from under her. He tried not to look but saw she was wearing black lacy underwear. He quickly covered her with a sheet and got a cold glass of water.

'Here, drink this' he said, putting the straw in her mouth and holding her head up.

She managed to swallow some and he laid her head back down.

Gabriella slowly lifted her arm and patted his hand.

'Good friend…good friend' she mumbled, before falling into a deep sleep.

Troy smiled at what she'd said, he wasn't sure how this would affect them. He wanted to be more with her, he wanted to kiss her but at the same time he wanted her to want him, like every other girl, but it wasn't happening. He also wanted to be able to feel nothing towards her, just see her as some girl he hadn't conquered yet, but that also wasn't happening.

He liked a challenge, yeah, but no girl had ever held out for this long against him. He was going to have to try harder to get her.

He was beginning to realise Gabriella Montez was no ordinary girl.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long!!!**

**Btw, I read somewhere that in HSM2, Ryan falls for a girl named Talullah from a rival country club and Sharpay tries to split them but ends up falling for Tallulah's brother who's doing the same thing, I don't know if this is true or not so if you guys could help me out a little, that would be great, xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Troy felt a tap on his shoulder as he was talking to Chad and Zeke, he turned around and grinned.

'Oh, so she lives!' he said.

'Very funny Bolton' Gabriella retorted.

'How come I've not seen you since Monday and its now Thursday?'

'You were too busy checking girls out' she replied, quick as a flash.

'Smooth Montez, very smooth'

'Whatever, actually I came to say thank you'

'Wow, alert the press! She's actually thanking me!' Troy said to his friends who laughed.

'Look Bolton, I came here to say thank you for what you did, not to argue with you' Gabriella told him, getting frustrated.

Thing is, she was starting to like him, and she knew she shouldn't, it wasn't her plan. Sometimes she'd like him, but then, snap, he'd return to being arrogant again.

'But you see, when you're angry, you're hot, so I can't resist' Troy whispered in her ear, placing a hand on her waist.

'Back off Bolton!' Gabriella snapped, before pushing him away.

He was definitely being a pig. She wondered how she could ever have thought she liked him.

'What if I don't want to?' he replied, putting it back on her waist.

'Then I'll make you' she whispered back, before kneeing him in the crotch.

Troy groaned and collapsed to the floor, Gabriella smirked and walked off. Chad helped Troy up, laughing so hard he thought he'd never stop.

'She got you good man' he said.

'Shut up. She'll pay for that you know.'

'What you gonna do to her?' Zeke asked cautiously.

'I'm not gonna hurt her physically you nut, just play her at her own game' Troy replied.

'Chad, find out what she's up to, what she has planned, any social events, then we'll just have to-' he started before Chad cut him off.

'Throw a party! But don't invite her, that will make her soooo mad dude'

'Yeah!' Zeke added.

'Good idea, spread the word, this Saturday, 7:00, anyone can come, apart from her'

Chad and Zeke nodded and went off to tell people. Troy knew it would make Gabriella mad but this way she'd see he was hot property and would make her realize she wanted him.

Besides, he was having second thoughts about how much he liked her after that little 'incident'.

He walked into homeroom to be instantly surrounded by people asking questions about the party. He smiled and walked to the front of the class, they all immediately quietened down.

'Ok guys, yes I'm having a party on Saturday, and all those of you who have been told directly by Zeke or Chad are invited.' He looked over at Gabriella when he said it.

She smiled, he was such an amateur. She got up slowly and joined him at the front of the class.

'Oh dear, what a coincidence, I'd also planned a party on Saturday. I mean, like yours, everyone's invited, except you of course, because you'll probably be too busy with your own party. But Sharpay and myself have been very busy sending out invites to celebrities, haven't we Shar?'

Sharpay nodded smiling, she could definitely learn a few things from this girl.

'Oh yeah, what celebrities?' Chad asked, Troy was too angry to reply.

'Oh you know, models, a few actors, Shar, did we hear back from the Knicks?'

Sharpay grinned,

'Of course, they all said they'd love to come, they can't wait to see you after so long'

The class was dumbstruck. Especially the guys on the basketball team.

'So, you can all come, or you can go to Troy's party, whatever, but, and I wasn't supposed to tell you this but, Michael Jordan promised me he'd come so it's up to you'

Just then, Miss Darbus walked in and the class returned to their seats.

When homeroom had ended, Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm.

'What are you playing at?' he asked her angry she'd ruined his plan.

'I don't understand' she replied, faking innocence.

'Having a party the same day as me, you just can't take it that mine will be better than yours' he hissed.

'Well if your so sure that yours will be better, why are so mad that I'm having one as well?'

'Because you know how none of these guys can resist meeting celebrities'

'I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Have a nice day Troy' she said sweetly, before strutting off to Sharpay who was waiting by the door.

'Nice work' Sharpay told her.

'Thanks, all we have to do now is make sure the Knicks and Michael Jordan come, else I'll never hear the end of it'. Gabriella said, making Sharpay laugh.

**A/N**

**Just a short one, I'm really busy so I might not be able to update for a while. Also, what should Troy do next? What should happen next even! Lol, I really need help or I'll have to put it on hold for a while!! Review!! x **


	7. AN

**Hey guys!! Sorry I've not been updating, I'm banned from using the computer…AGAIN!!! Lol, I'm just doing this while my mum's gone to talk to our next door neighbour so I can't make this long!!! I'm really sorry guys!! Hope you don't all hate me!! Lol, I'll try and update as soon as possible!!! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Dedication**

**This chapters dedicated to Kellie (****Corbin's My Man****), who actually co-wrote this chapter so thank you very much!!! You were a lifesaver!!! Much love, xxx**

'God Shar, how will this happen? I mean, I don't even know Michael Jordan, how the hell am I gonna get him to my party?' Gabriella exclaimed, slamming her head on the table.

'Take it easy Gabs, you'll find a way, you're a top model for Christ sakes!' Sharpay replied.

Ever since they first met, Sharpay and Gabriella had become quite close, Sharpay knew that Gabriella wouldn't mind if she snapped at her, in fact she liked it, made a difference to everyone sucking up to her.

'That doesn't make it any easier Shar' Gabriella said, her head still face down on the table.

'Well lets go through everything shall we, now, tell me what's good and sorted and what isn't' Sharpay ordered.

Gabriella lifted her head off the table and stood up and paced around the schools empty library.

'I have three days exactly, to find the contact numbers of the entire Knicks basketball team, some actors these guys will actually recognize, some models, that should be easy, a singer or two, and fucking Michael Jordan, _and_ convince them to come to this stupid party that I only planned to get back at the ever cocky Troy Bolton and his big headed friends, big haired in Chad's case.'

Troy's eyes widened and he gasped, almost giving away his hiding place behind the bookshelf. So she didn't have anything planned! He grinned and walked out of his hiding place.

'Hello ladies' he said, laughing at their shocked expressions.

'Evaporate Bolton' Sharpay snapped, making Gabriella smile.

Troy just put up his hands in protest,

'I want to speak to Gabriella, alone'

Sharpay looked at Gabriella who nodded her head; Sharpay left them and went to find Ryan.

'What do you want Troy?' Gabriella questioned.

'You tell me' he replied, smirking at her.

'Look basketball boy, I'm really busy so I don't have time to play your stupid games, now buh bye' she told him, before turning to walk away.

'Is that because you need all your time to try and call famous people you don't even know and get them to go to your little party?' Troy asked smugly.

Gabriella spun round and glared at him.

'I heard everything _Ella, _I just want to know what you'll do to stop me from telling everyone you're a fake'

Gabriella stood still and remained silent. Troy slowly made his way over to her and stood behind her, breathing on her neck, making her spine tingle.

'What you'll resort to, to keep your precious celebrity status intact' he whispered, running a hand down her arm.

Gabriella had had enough; she spun around and pushed him to the wall, staring straight into his eyes.

'What do I have to do, Bolton, to make sure you keep quiet?' Gabriella asked coldly.

'There is nothing you can do to-' Troy said but Gabriella had cut him off. She kissed him. Gabriella continued to kiss him until she felt that she could trust him enough to keep it quiet. She finally pulled away and looked Troy in the eyes.

'Don't tell anyone, got it?' Gabriella said letting go of Troy, he nodded and she smirked, before taking off down the hall. Troy was left in a daze. '_What the heck just happened'_ Troy thought running a hand through his hair.

'I need to relax,' Troy said to himself as he walked down the hallway. He entered the gym and grabbed a basketball that was lying on the ground. He dribbled and shot a couple of free throws. None of them made it in. He tried again and got the same result. He chucked the basketball at the backboard. It bounced off the backboard and disappeared behind Troy.

'Hey Captain!' a voice called out. Troy spun around and saw Chad, Zeke and Jason standing there.

'Hey guys,' Troy said as they walked over to him. Chad handed Troy his basketball.

'Dude, what's up?' Chad asked.

-- with Gabriella --

After Gabriella had kissed Troy she ran to the nearest bathroom. She got into the bathroom and made sure there was no one in the stalls. When she saw there was no one else in there she went over to the sink and turned on the water. She let her hands fill with water and she splashed it on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror.

'I can't believe I just kissed Bolton,' Gabriella said with a shudder. Little did she know someone over heard her.

'You did _what_ now?' a voice sounded throughout the bathroom. Gabriella turned around.

'Shar I didn't know that you were in here,' Gabriella said nervously.

'Yeah uh huh. Now spill,' Sharpay said. Gabriella bit her lip and began to tell her story.

-- back in the gym --

'She kissed you?!' Chad exclaimed.

'Yes Chad for the tenth time. Montez actually kissed me,' Troy said sighing. Zeke and Jason were standing there with their mouths dropped.

'But I thought, I mean we thought, she hated you,' Jason said amazed.

'Yeah so did I,' Troy said, 'you guys can't tell Montez that I told you.'

Chad grinned slightly, 'How come?'

'Cause she only did it as long as I promised not to tell that she didn't really know all the celebrities and that none of them were actually go-shit!' Troy said, slamming the basketball down, realizing his mistake.

'Were you gonna say, none of them were actually going?' Chad asked.

'No' Troy replied, nervously.

'Tell me the truth' Chad said.

'Fine, but I wasn't supposed to tell, you have to swear not to let anyone know' he told them.

The guys put on innocent faces and nodded, Troy grinned and ran out, leaving the guys to play more basketball.

'You guys thinking what I'm thinking?' Jason asked.

Chad and Zeke replied at the same time,

'Payback'

'Crème Brulee'

Chad and Jason shook their heads at Zeke and walked out laughing, Zeke following, not quite understanding.

_With Gabriella and Sharpay_

'ok, let me get this straight, Troy heard us talking in the library, about the whole party thing, and wanted to know what you'd do to stop him from telling, so you kissed him, and he's promised to keep quiet, am I right?' Sharpay said, drawing in a breath.

'100 percent, completely, utterly true' Gabriella replied.

'You idiot!' Sharpay exclaimed.

'Excuse me?' Gabriella asked, slightly shocked, no-one had ever said that to her before.

Sharpay ignored her and carried on.

'Troy never keeps secrets! When he makes a promise, it's usually only kept when it's Chad or a bimbo cheerleader with a D cup! There is no way he'll be able to keep his trap shut! Oh my god, its gonna be all over the school!'

Gabriella laughed, Sharpay was way hyped up.

'What are you laughing at?' Sharpay demanded.

'Shar, calm down, Troy won't tell anyone, trust me, anyways, I have a plan, I will get these people invited, no matter what, so he'll have no reason to tell'

Gabriella walked out with Sharpay following closely.

'Hey Gabriella!'

Gabriella turned round and saw Chad, she waved, she'd never really had a problem with Chad, he was just too big for his boots sometimes.

'Hey Chad!'

'So, how's the party coming along?' he said, speaking loudly.

Ignoring the warning signals from Sharpay, Gabriella said,

'Good thanks'

'Hey Sharpay!' Zeke said, but Sharpay ignored him, she was too busy concentrating on the conversation, a little bit ahead of them.

'Really? Cause my best buddy Troy told me that you're a fake, and really have no-one invited, you don't even know the celebrities'

The whole hallway became silent, before suddenly erupting into chaos. Everyone talking about it.

Chad smirked and leaned in,

'But he said the kiss was enjoyable'

Gabriella slapped him, glaring in his eyes, but only to find him smirk at her.

Sharpay grabbed Gabriella's arm and led her away, but not before sending a deathly glare at Chad, Zeke and Jason.

Sharpay pulled Gabriella down a deserted hallway and they slowed down, only to find out it wasn't completely deserted, Troy was walking down towards them.

'You bastard!' Gabriella screamed, hitting him.

'Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?' Troy asked, completely confused.

'You told them, you promised, why?' she shouted.

'I didn't mean to! It slipped out, I'm really sorry, it was such a bad mistake' Troy protested.

'Too right it was! Take a look in the next hallway, maybe you best friend can explain what's happening, don't ever come near me again Bolton!' Gabriella yelled, before shoving him and walking off.

Troy watched her leave and sighed, why did he have to have such a big mouth?

**A/N**

**Hey guys!! Gotta be quick cause I'm still banned so yeah. Anyways, hope you like it, thanks to Kellie (****Corbin's My Man)****, I got this chappy finished!!!! Review!!! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella was fuming as she marched down the corridor after her shouting match with Troy.

'Gabi, its all ok! If you'd stop a minute, I could tell you!' Sharpay gasped.

'What?' Gabriella asked her, slowing down.

'Jeez Gabs, you can't half walk fast!' the blonde exclaimed.

'Oh your just unfit, now tell me' ordered the brunette.

'Well, when you and Troy were snogging, I mean talking, in the library, your manager called, he got the numbers for the celebrities and has invited them all, Gabs, they've all said yes!'

'All of them?' Gabi asked incredulously.

'Well, all the ones you said would be there, and a few more!' Sharpay told her.

'Do you know what this means Shar?' Gabriella asked her excitedly.

'That this party's gonna totally rock!' she replied.

'No' said Gabriella, rolling her eyes, 'well it is, but it also means I can get back at Troy, by making him look a fool'

'You've got a talent Montez!' Sharpay commented, smirking.

'So people keep telling me!' she replied, laughing and linking arms with her, as they chatted quietly about their revenge.

_With Troy_

'CHAD!' Troy yelled, 'JASON, ZEKE!'

'What's up superstar?' Chad said, walking over to him.

Jason took one last shot at the basket and ran over with Zeke.

'What's up? I'll tell you what's up! You told, everyone! More importantly, you told HER!' Troy shouted, extremely angry.

'It was payback, you know, for making us look stupid, come on Captain, when's it ever bothered you before?' Chad asked.

'Since I promised her!' Troy yelled.

'Since you promised her? When have you ever made a promise and kept it? What's this all about Troy?'

'You promised me you wouldn't say anything, you swore down that you'd keep it a secret! Now she won't even talk to me!'

'Oh, so its about the girl, you're not falling for her are you?' Chad asked, warily.

'No' Troy mumbled, trying desperately not to blush.

'Troy's whipped!' Jason shouted, laughing.

Luckily, it was only them in the gym to hear him.

'This is no laughing matter Jase! Ever since kindergarten, Troy's never been serious about a girl, now look what's happening, the 'Elite's' falling apart' Chad shouted.

'The Elite? What does it matter about the Elite? It's just a stupid gang anyway, what's the big deal?' Troy mumbled.

'The deal Troy, is that it makes us the most popular guys in school, in all the schools in Albuquerque! We're renowned, we're famous because of it, if we weren't part of the Elite, we'd be nothing!' Chad told him.

'What does that matter? Who cares, as long as you love' Troy instantly froze, immediately noticing his mistake.

'Love?' Jason and Zeke said at the same time.

'You love her?' Chad asked, disbelieving.

'I don't know guys' Troy sighed, sitting on the bleachers.

'You can't love her! Its against every rule we have, if you belong to the Elite, you're immune to love, it just doesn't mix Troy! You can't love her!' Chad said.

Troy got really angry now, who was he to tell him who to love?

'You can talk!' he shouted, standing up and facing Chad, 'who was the one in 10th grade that asked me what to do because he thought he loved a girl? Who was it Chad? Tell me!'

'Me' Chad muttered.

'Yeah, it was you. And what did I tell you to do? I said go for it, tell her what she meant to you, forget the rest, just do it, do you remember what you said back? You said 'but she's Taylor! She's a geek!' That was when I started to realize what being in the Elite actually meant, and do you know what? I wanted out, but I was too afraid to say, because you Chad, had made me so afraid of being a nobody that I couldn't! So I stayed, and eventually I forgot all about it, but now, you've just brought it all back! You know what? You can stuff the Elite! Its not fucking worth it!' Troy yelled, before walking out and slamming the door.

He sang as he walked to homeroom, angry but sad. He said the words of the tune softly under his breath, so no-one else could hear.

_Remember when, we never needed each other  
I saw you as a conquest,_

_You looked at me with detest,  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone_

Those days are gone, and I want you so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight

What can I do, to make you mine?  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

Ohhh, yeah, uh

I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble

I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight

What can I do, to make you mine?  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah

I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my lifeWhat can I do, to make you mine?  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?

What can I do, to make you mine?  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew

How did I fall, in love, with you?

He walked into homeroom and saw Gabriella chatting to Sharpay in the corner, he saw her laugh and smiled. He caught her eye and she immediately stopped laughing and glared at him. That one glare shattered his hope. If only he knew what she'd sang just a few minutes before.

_10 minutes earlier_

'Gabs, I just need to give Ryan this sheet music, I'll catch you in homeroom' Sharpay said, walking off.

Gabriella nodded, and wrapped her arms around herself. She began to hum a song, before softly singing the words to herself, to nobody but herself.

_Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind,  
It'll fool ya every time_

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

Now I was once a fool, it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder, but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name

(The trouble with) The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See, you got no say at all

Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keeps callin' and I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
This sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two

(The trouble with love is) The trouble with love, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside) It can tear you up inside  
(Make your heart believe a lie) Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride

(The trouble with love is)  
It's in your heart  
It's in your soul (doesn't care how fast you fall)  
You won't get no control  
(and you can't refuse the call)  
See, you got no say at all

(The trouble with love is) Oh, yeah  
(It can tear you up inside)  
(Make your heart believe a lie)

She quickly wiped away her tears. She'd sworn not to make friends, and now here she was, possibly falling in love with the worst guy possible. A player, a cheater, the worst kind. A hot guy, but who knows it.

Gabriella mentally kicked herself for being so stupid, for breaking her own rule. She'd fallen in love, with him of all people, and he'd humiliated her.

She straightened herself out before walking over to Sharpay in the corner, who had a juicy piece of gossip ready for her. She was a sucker for gossip.

**A/N**

**Hiya guys! Did this over a few days cause I'm still banned!!! Soz it took so long!! Do you think Troy should go back to being in the Elite or should he stay out, and should he and Chad make friends any time soon? **

**Also, what should th girls revenge be? Should they get Taylor and kelsi's help????**

**Love you all, thanks for being patient with me!!! Lol xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week, too long for Troy to resist the temptation of rejoining the 'Elite' despite being so mad. However, things weren't exactly the same; they were nicer to geeks and braniacs, nicer to everyone in fact. And had stopped checking every girl out, although they were back to being arrogant. Troy was mad that Gabriella still hadn't accepted his apology after days of him saying sorry. No-one refused him that long, no-one.

Gabriella and Sharpay made a good team, however, once they'd enlisted the help of Taylor and Kelsi, Sharpay's friends, they made an even better one. Their plan had been created, now it was all about carrying it out.

_**Saturday, Party Time!**_

'Awesome party man, looks like everyone's here!' Jason said, walking up to Troy.

'Yep, which means they won't be at Gabriella's, which means I won, life's good' Troy said, leaning back on his sun lounger.

'Oh is it Bolton?' came a voice.

Troy grinned and turned his head, behind him stood Gabriella. He was prepared to fire a witty comment at her but not prepared for what she was wearing.

Gabriella had straightened and pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail, with big black sunglasses resting on her head. She had a bright red bikini on, and black hot-pants. She wasn't wearing a top, seeing as it was a pool party.

'So you came Montez? Funny, I don't remember you being invited' Troy smirked.

'I wasn't' Gabriella replied, holding back a laugh, this guy had no idea what was coming.

'Well, you're here now, can I get you a drink?' he asked, indicating the bar?

'No, I'm not staying, I just wanted to check out your party, see how it was going' she said, scanning the area.

'Well, as you can see, nearly the whole school is here, it's going down in the records as the best party ever, too bad Montez'

'Yeah, it's too bad' she repeated, pulling out her phone.

Troy took a gulp of his drink as Gabriella said,

'It's too bad that you've had a taste of what a real party's like and now I'm gonna take it away from you'

He spat his drink out and laughed, as did Chad, Zeke and Jason.

'How could you possibly do that? Everyone knows you're a fake' Chad said.

Gabriella just raised her eyebrows and pressed a button on her phone.

'Oh look, it's Taylor, do you see her Chad? Wow, she's looking good, and who's that she's with, Michael Jordan? Can it be? Too bad you missed your chance Chad, she might be taken, check out all the guys looking at her' she said, pointing.

'You play a mean game' Chad snapped at her, and stormed off inside.

'Gabs, I'm sorry, I really am, but please don't ruin my party, please, I'll never live it down' Troy begged her.

Gabriella smirked,

'That's what I'm counting on' she said, before whispering in his ear,

'Now watch me take it all away'

She sauntered off and Troy put his head in his hands, before raising it again when she took the microphone from the karaoke.

'Hey guys! I know you all came to Troy's party, and I don't blame you, if I was you, I'd have done the same, but everything Chad said was a lie, and to prove it, MJ is here to speak to you!'

There was a silence as Michael Jordan got up on the stage next to Gabriella and put his arm around her.

'Yo guys! What you all doing here? Get down to Gabi's house where the real party is, I can even show you my skills! What you waiting for? Get going!' he said.

After three seconds silence, there was a huge noise as everyone got their stuff and ran to their cars, driving to Gabriella's house where Sharpay and Kelsi were waiting.

Troy just sat there, staring at the previously crowded back yard, now empty.

'Ok, I'll see you there' he heard Gabriella say to Taylor and MJ.

He watched her wave them off and then walk over to him.

'You should realize Bolton, I don't play games' she said, hands on hips.

'No?' he asked sarcastically.

'No, I win them' she said, walking off.

She stopped and turned round,

'Oh, but after you've finished wallowing in self pity, why don't you drop by? Toodles!' and was off.

Troy just stared after her.

'Um, Troy?' asked Chad.

Troy rolled his eyes, he knew what was coming.

'Just go guys, I'll see you at school' he told them.

They left and he sang as he tidied the trashed back yard.

_I can't stop the way I feel  
The things you do don't seem real  
Tell you what I've got in mind  
Cuz we're running out of time  
Won't you ever set me free?  
Just waitin around is killin me_

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else..ohh  
She drives me crazy  
I can't help myself

I can't get any rest  
People say that I'm obsessed  
Everything that serious  
But to me there's no surprise

What I have fatal but true  
Things go wrong but they always do

She drives me crazy..ohh  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
I can't help myself

I won't make it on my own  
No one likes to be alone

She drives me crazy…ohh  
Like no one else…yeah  
She drives me crazy  
I can't help myself…ohh yeah

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
I can't help myself

He finished the song and looked around, there was no way he was going to finish this on his own. He threw the bin bag down and got in his car.

_With Gabriella_

'Well, I think we won don't you?' Taylor asked the 'gang'.

'Sure do!' Sharpay replied.

'I would have loved to see the look on Troy's face! It must have been classic!' Kelsi giggled.

'Oh it was, believe me!' Gabriella told them, making them laugh.

'Did you know Chad and his two side-kicks came? They've been here like two hours!' Sharpay said.

'What about Troy boy?' Gabriella asked laughing.

'Nope, he's not here, yet' Kelsi replied.

'He's not here, but he's there!' Taylor told them, pointing out of the window, down the drive.

'Leave it to me' Gabriella said, walking round the back of the house and through the side gate.

_With Troy_

Troy had driven out of curiosity to Gabriella's new house. Her manager had thought it best to buy her one instead of having her stay in a hotel. It was big, but not a mansion.

He looked out and saw she had a basketball court, crowded by people, with what looked like the Knick's in the centre.

He jumped as a voice said,

'Looking for someone?'

He turned around and saw Gabriella leaning through the window, smirking.

'No' he replied, frowning.

'Well, what are you doing here? Aren't you busy cleaning up?' she asked sweetly, cocking her head.

'Oh drop the act Gabriella, niceness doesn't suit you' he snarled.

'What, you mean like the same way good looking doesn't suit you? You should learn from this Troy, don't try and beat me again, it just won't work' she told him.

'Whatever' he said, looking away.

'Here, I brought you something, see you Monday Troy boy.' She said, before walking back to the house.

Stunned at first by the new nickname, then he looked at what she'd brought him. It looked like a goody bag, and when he opened it, it was a goody bag. But it wasn't some crappy one, oh no, that wasn't Gabriella's style, it was an expensive one.

It contained the latest MP3 player, a new Samsung phone, a $200 gift voucher and a piece of paper.

He took out the note and read it.

'_Enjoy Troy Boy,_

_You should be honored, I'm not giving these to everyone, besides, I feel bad going so hard on an amateur. You have a lot to learn._

_Gabriella x'_

He grimaced and drove home, although slightly happy about the gifts. He'd wanted a new phone.

_With Gabriella_

Gabriella smirked as she watched him drive away.

'We got him good' Sharpay said, coming up behind her, with Taylor and Kelsi.

'Yep, but the best thing is, he doesn't know there's more to come!' she replied.

'Group hug!' yelled Taylor, pulling them all together, making them laugh harder.

Gabriella grinned, with her new set of friends, Troy Bolton wouldn't know what's hit him.

**A/N**

**So he's back to his old ways. Soz to all those people who wanted him nice!!! More revenge to come!! Keep the reviews going!! Lol, love you all, xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Troy got to school on Monday and was already sick of people apologizing for leaving the other day. He'd only been there five minutes.

'Hey dude, what's cooking?' Chad asked him.

'Nothing, I'm just sick of everyone saying sorry, somehow I have to beat her at something' Troy whined, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

'I have the perfect way!' Chad exclaimed before whispering in his ear.

A grin formed on Troy's face and he nodded, agreeing to the plan.

_With Gabriella_

Gabriella had once again dressed to impress if she was to carry out the next part of 'the plan'.

She had put on a black tunic, tight black trousers and silver heels, her hair was allowed freedom and cascaded down her back. _(picture in profile)_ A thick silver bangle was fitted on her upper arm and she had diamond earrings decorating her ears.

'So, are we ready to kick some Bolton ass?' Sharpay asked, as Taylor and Kelsi joined them.

'Sure am, lets do this!' Gabriella replied laughing and walked into school.

They walked into home-room to find Troy stood in a corner with what looked like a cheerleader. Gabriella rolled her eyes along with the other girls but inside she could feel herself heating up. Why was she so mad?

Suddenly, Troy swooped down and captured the cheerleader's lips in a quick kiss, causing Gabriella to glare, which didn't go unnoticed by Chad. Troy drew away and walked out of the room, never once glancing at Gabriella.

Sharpay nudged Gabriella who turned around.

'What?' she asked.

'Go after him, the plan remember!' Taylor urged, pushing her in the direction of the door.

'Oh right, yeah' Gabriella murmured, stalking out in the direction Troy went, moments before.

She spotted him rummaging in his locker and strutted over to him.

'Hey Troy' she said breathlessly.

Without turning, Troy smiled, just as they'd planned.

'Hey' he grunted, not facing her.

'I just wanted to say sorry for the party, it was horrible of me, am I forgiven?' she asked, putting a hand on either side of his waist.

Troy shivered inside at her touch but remembered the plan; he spun around and rested his arms on her shoulders.

'You could be' he whispered.

'Really?' she whispered back, this was going exactly as they'd wanted it to.

'Oh yeah' he said, brushing his lips against her cheek as he said it in her ear.

Gabriella shivered and moved her hands further down his back, slipping her hands into his back pockets.

He grinned, and licked his lips, watching her eyes follow his tongue. She smiled and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

'What can I do to prove to you that I'm truly sorry, 'cause I don't think you know exactly how much I am' she murmured, pressing her body up against his.

'Well, there is one thing' he said, running a hand down her arm and letting them rest on her bum, pulling her even closer.

'And that would be?' she questioned, acting innocent.

'Being my girlfriend' he said, nuzzling her neck.

She grinned, it was easy, she hadn't even has to persuade him that much, he fell right into it.

'That could be arranged' she said, biting on his ear.

He smiled, out of her view; she'd gone along with the plan perfectly. She wouldn't know what was coming.

He swooped down onto her lips and squeezed her, before gently biting her lip, and walking her back to homeroom, saying before he got to his desk, on the other side of the room,

'Bye beautiful'

Chad looked over to him and Troy winked, part one had been executed.

The girls looked questioningly at Gabriella as she sat down.

'Say hello to the future Mrs. Bolton ladies' she said quietly, making them laugh.

Troy looked over to her, to see what the noise was all about, she just smiled sweetly and waved. He grinned and waved back, before returning to his conversation.

'Phase one complete' she said to the girls.

'Does this mean we have to be nice to his side-kicks?' Taylor asked, a pained look on her face.

'I'm afraid so' Sharpay told her, looking disgusted as Zeke winked at her.

Kelsi spoke up, making them giggle,

'I thought you had to go to a zoo to visit apes'

They cracked up laughing, earning themselves looks from everyone around them. Troy stood up and walked over to her.

'Is everything alright?' he asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

'Of course, why wouldn't it be?' Gabriella asked, smiling at Sharpay.

'Cool, just checking' he said, before kissing her neck and leaving them.

'He's into you' Sharpay sang, smiling.

'That's the plan, he's supposed to be' Gabriella said, not understanding what Sharpay meant.

'No, we mean he's really into you. You can tell Gabi, are you sure you wanna go through with this, there's no going back' Taylor asked her.

After a pause Gabriella turned to face them, a look of determination in her eyes,

'I've already crossed the line, the chance to go back disappeared a long time ago' before turning to face Miss Darbus, who had just entered.

Sharpay and Taylor exchanged worried glances. Kelsi just hummed happily.

Troy caught himself looking at Gabriella. She wasn't really paying attention, no-one was, he could see her nodding her head to the music inside her mind. Watched her drumming her fingers on the desk, tapping her feet. He smiled, even for the short while she was to be his girl, he'd be proud to have her, even if he was going to break her heart.

**A/N**

**So this didn't really go as I planned, don't know if it turned out as well as I thought. What do you think? Help is always appreciated! Also I'm sorry about not updating this or my other fic, Waiter Dude, but there are 'things' going on at home, and it's not always easy to get to a computer. Sorry, just bear with me! **

**xxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

_He smiled, even for the short while she was to be his girl, he'd be proud to have her, even if he was going to break her heart._

'Who is it?' Taylor asked, as Gabriella's phone rang.

They were having a sleepover at Sharpay's house, and so far had managed to talk about everything, including 'the plan'.

'3 guesses' she said, grinning.

'Hmm, Troy, maybe?' Sharpay asked sarcastically.

'Right first time' she said laughing.

'Answer it! But remember, be sexy, make him want you' Taylor instructed.

'Then we'll crush him' Kelsi said, miming crushing with her foot.

'Exactly' Taylor said.

'Hello?' Gabriella said, moving a bit away from the others, so Troy wouldn't hear them laughing.

'Hey, it's me' Troy said.

'Hey sexy, what you doing?' she said, holding back a laugh.

'Not much, thinking about you is all. What about you?'

'This and that, I was thinking about you too…last night' Gabriella said, holding the phone to her shoulder so she could giggle. Sharpay gave her a thumbs up.

'Really? What time last night?' Troy asked her.

'Well…I was in bed, that's for sure, so about…11?'

The girls were in hysterics and had their faces in pillows to stop the noise.

'You were thinking about me when you were in bed?'

Gabriella could have sworn she heard a male laugh but swatted the thought away.

'Yep, anyway, I have to go, I have to do…something' she said, stressing the something.

'Oh, well I'll let you get on, bye gorgeous'

'See ya hunk' she said before hanging up and launching herself on the bed, laughing until her heart hurt.

_With Troy_

'She was thinking about you when she was in bed?' Chad asked, grinning.

'That's what she said' Troy replied, chucking his phone on the chair.

'What else did she say?'

'That she had to go do something, so I expect she was going to have some…fun…if you get me' Troy said, chucking a basketball up and catching it.

'This is great, we're gonna crush her' Chad said, pummeling a pillow with a heck of a lot of force.

'Yeah' Troy said, half-heartedly.

Chad sensed something was up.

'You're not starting to like her, are you?' he asked.

'No!' Troy protested instantly.

'Are you sure? You seem a little off about this whole idea'

'Chad! I'm sure!' Troy shouted, slamming the basketball on the ground and catching it on the rebound.

'Ok, whatever you say, but I think she's well into you'

'Really?' Troy asked, suddenly interested.

'Yeah, when you kissed Kacey in homeroom this morning, she clenched her fist and glared at you. Maybe she's jealous'

'Wow' Troy said, sitting down and running a hand through his hair.

'TROY'S WHIPPED!' Chad yelled.

Troy tackled him to the ground and stared him in the eyes.

'I'm not whipped' he said forcefully.

'Sure thing, just checking' Chad said, 'you better get home, your dad'll want you for practice.'

Troy said his goodbye's and left, walking the way home.

He thought back to his conversation with Chad. Did he really love her? He barely knew her, lust, that's all it was, he just had to prove it.

_You call me on the phone  
I act like nothings going on  
We're driving in my car  
I pretend that you don't turn me on  
Ah ah ah you sexy thing  
Yeah you know it yeah  
Ah ah ah you move around now you show it_

I'm not in love  
It's just a phase that i'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
But don't go running away

it's almost 3am  
i'm hoping that you don't let go  
you're moving in so close  
i'm trying not to loose control  
ah ah ah you sexy thing  
yeah you know it yeah  
ah ah ah  
you move around and now you show it(come on)

I'm not in love  
It's just a phase that i'm going through  
I'm always looking for something new  
Don't go running away  
Oh i'm not in love  
I try to tell myself all the time  
I just can't help how i feel tonight  
So don't go running away yeah

I'm not in love(yeah yeah)  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love(give it to me now)  
I'm not in love(break it down)  
Ah ah ah you sexy thing  
Yeah you know it  
You move around and now you show it

_With Gabriella_

Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi left to get some more snacks, drinks and dvd's from downstairs, leaving Gabriella with her thoughts upstairs.

Did she really want to do this? Destroy Troy, just because he'd threatened to ruin her status and reputation? She couldn't like him could she? He was the total opposite of the type she normally went for. Maybe that was it, he was a change. Nothing more. She didn't like him, not really, he was just there, for her to use to prove a point. Wasn't he?

_yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

i think i did it again  
i made you believe  
were more then just friends  
oh baby baby  
it might seem like a crush  
but it doesnt mean  
that im serious  
cause to lose all my senses  
that is just so typically me  
oh baby babyoops i did it again  
i played with your heart  
got lost in the game  
oh baby baby  
oops!...you think im in love  
that im sent from above  
im not that innocent

you see my problem is this  
im dreaming away  
wishing that heroes they truly exist  
i cry watching the days  
cant you see im a fool   
in so many ways  
but to lose all my senses  
that is just so typically me  
oh baby baby

_i think i did it again  
i made you believe  
were more then just friends  
oh baby baby  
it might seem like a crush  
but it doesnt mean  
that im serious  
cause to lose all my senses  
that is just so typically me  
oh baby babyoops i did it again  
i played with your heart  
got lost in the game  
oh baby baby  
oops!...you think im in love  
that im sent from above  
im not that innocent  
_

Troy and Gabriella were determined, they'd made a plan, and they were going to stick to it. No matter what.

**A/N**

**Hey hey!!! What you all up to? How do you think this went? I'm going away for about a week so I might not update, sorry. Review!! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

_Troy and Gabriella were determined, they'd made a plan, and they were going to stick to it. No matter what._

Gabriella walked into school and instantly knew she's made the right choice in deciding what would blow the guys minds. It was an incredibly short white dress with black detail at the neck. _(pic in profile)_

She strutted straight up to Troy's locker and saw him facing away from her, she smiled, just what she'd wanted.

The guys he was talking to, off the basketball team, suddenly stopped speaking and their mouths dropped open. Troy frowned, what were they looking at? He turned around and saw Gabriella leaning against his locker, one leg, resting over the other, showing off a fair bit of her thigh.

Troy openly checked her out as she looked at him, one eyebrow raised. _(can anyone do that? I can! Lol)_

He winked at the guys and they took the hint, leaving him with her. He turned to her again and slowly walked over to her, placing his arms on either side of her head on the lockers.

'Can I help you miss?' he joked, looking down at her.

'Maybe' she replied saucily.

'You know, I don't think I can resist you when you look like that' Troy told her, running a finger down her face.

'Treat me like an angel and I'll show you heaven' she whispered sexily.

'I've never seen heaven before' he replied quietly, allowing one of his hands to move down to her leg.

'Then let me show you' she said.

Troy swept down and kissed her hungrily. He lifted her left leg up and pressed her further into the lockers. She pulled him closer to her, desire taking over her body.

The 'plans' they'd first been carrying out where now forgetting, it was complete want for each other. They forgot all about what they were supposed to be doing, all they felt was the need to feel closer to the other.

Gabriella moaned and Troy grinned against her lips. He loved making her feel this way. She slid one hand down from his neck to the hem of his shirt and ran it slowly round his waist, pulling him even closer.

He growled into her mouth and kissed her with more force.

Troy felt someone tapping his shoulder but he shrugged them off. He felt it again and ignored it.

Whoever it was pushed his back, obviously wanting his attention.

Troy vowed inside his head to beat whoever it was interrupting them.

'What!' he shouted, spinning around.

Stood in front of him, looking disapprovingly at both of them, was Principal Matsui.

'Uh, Principal Matsui sir, I was just-' Troy began, desperately trying to think of an excuse.

'I know what you were doing Mr Bolton, my office now, you too Miss Montez' he ordered.

He walked with them half way and suddenly stopped.

'I have to speak with the deputy for a few minutes, both of you get to my office, one stood facing the wall on either side, don't you dare say a word, I'll be along in a minute, now get going!'

He turned and walked in the opposite direction. As soon as they'd rounded the corner, Troy grabbed Gabriella and pulled her close.

'Can't get enough of me huh?' she asked him, pulling on his shirt.

'Definitely not' he said, kissing her neck.

Suddenly Gabriella remembered the plan and pulled away.

'What's wrong?' he asked, genuinely surprised and hurt.

She sighed dramatically, she took a deep breath and began, although she meant every word.

'I want a boy who doesn't mind if I eat more than him, who listens to all my problems and fears, who doesn't mind my sarcasm, who sings along to all my favourite songs with me, who will talk about anything and everything, who is never to shy to hold my hand and hug me, who knows I act crazy and weird sometimes but still loves me, who laughs at my stupid jokes then tells me they're stupid, but most of all, I want the boy who will hold me tight and whisper I Love You'

Troy searched her eyes, this had definitely gone way past being part of the plan.

'How do you know I'm not that boy?' he asked softly.

'Because whenever I see you, all you want to do is make out, its like I'm nothing more to you than an available body and a pair of lips, you're not that boy Troy' she said, a real, genuine tear rolling down her cheek.

Troy instantly pulled her close to him and squeezed her tightly, whispering in her ear the words,

'A girl asked a guy if she was pretty, he said no, she asked him if he wanted her, he said no, she asked him if she left would he cry, he said no, she turned to leave and he grabbed her arm. He said, she wasn't pretty she was beautiful. He didn't want her, he needed her and If she left he wouldn't cry he'd die. That's how I feel with you. I hate it when you're not around'

'How do I know you're telling the truth?' she mumbled into his chest.

'You can't. But I'll tell you this, sometimes when one person is missing, the whole world feels de-populated and I know that if I died tonight I'd go with no regrets, if its in your arms, I know that I was blessed and if your eyes are the last things that I see then I know the beauty heaven holds for me'

Gabriella couldn't take it any longer, she pulled away and ran off without a word, only a sob. Leaving a very confused and hurt Troy, with a tear sliding down his cheek.

**A/N**

**So they're having serious regrets about the 'plans'. Should I make them both quit and date for real then one of them lets slip and all hell breaks loose? Or shud I just go on like this??? Review please!! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Heya guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated, but im going away…again, then when I get back, im off again for a month so this wont be frequently updated that's for sure!!**

**So sorry, but here it is, also, who do you think should find out about the plan first? Its all up to you guys. Most of you voted that they should ditch the plans and that drama should come later so that's whats happened! Thanks for all your reviews so far, an I hope you'll bear with me!! Summer is finally here and im definitely taking advantage of it!  
**

**Also, with the problems at home, my families taking time off from our 'hectic' life to sort things out and chill a bit, hence the month long vacation lol**

**Much love and kisses, xxx **

Troy hit his head on the locker and wiped his face. He made his way back to Principal Matsui's office and walked in. He faced the wall as he was instructed but noticed Gabriella wasn't there.

He stood and stared at the picture frame in front of his face. It was the basketball team, his team. And he was in the centre, holding the trophy, grinning. If only life were as easy now as it was back then.

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_

If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak  
Maybe if I knew all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give.

Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?

How can I love you?  
How can I love you?  
How can I love you?  
How can I love you?  
If you just don't talk to me, babe.

I flow through my act  
There's a question: Is she needed?  
And decide all the man I can ever be.  
Looking at the last 3 years like I did  
I could never see us ending like this.

(Do you know?)

Seeing your face no more on my pillow  
Is a scene that's never ever happened to me.

(Do you know?)

But after this episode I don't see  
You could never tell the next thing life could be

Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?

Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?

(Do you know?)  
(Do you know?)  
(Do you know?)  
(Do you know?)

Do you know what it feels like loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away?  
Do you know, do you know, do you know, do ya?  
Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?

The next thing he knew, a pair of arms wrapped themselves round his waist. For one insane moment, he thought it was Principal Matsui but then realized it was Gabriella.

He turned around and opened his mouth but as soon as he went to speak she cut him off with a kiss.

When she pulled away, she whispered,

'Letting go of that one person who made you smile is the hardest goodbye to say, and you're the person who makes me smile. It's you Mr. Bolton, you're my one in 6 billion, when you're gone, I realize I'm in love and I can't take the pain, you're a drug, and I need large doses otherwise I go crazy'

'I hope I'm an A-class drug, 'cause you know I don't do anything other than the best' he joked.

Gabriella laughed and hugged him, this was it, she really felt it, she loved him.

He grinned, he'd got her, she was his and he was hers. Stuff the plan, he thought, this is what I want in life.

She smiled and kissed him once more,

'I believe you're that guy now, you know' she told him.

'What made you change your mind?' he asked.

'I was thinking about my life so far, it's not been normal, I've had all the glamour and whatever, but it's not real life. I'd cut off all my emotions because that's what Hollywood does to you, it changes you as a person, you put on a front. I'd not felt true emotion for years until just now, then I realized it was you making me feel, and I don't want to let you go because I'm afraid they'll go again'.

'If it helps, I'm the kind of guy who saves your texts just to read them when I miss you' he told her.

Gabriella's eyes welled up and she leaned in for another kiss as Matsui walked through the door.

'I TOLD YOU TO STAND APART! FACING THE WALL! NOT CANOODLING WITH EACH OTHER!' he yelled.

The two sprung apart and looked at their feet, trying to hide a smile.

'NOW SIT DOWN! BOTH OF YOU!' he shouted, before taking a gulp of whisky, calming himself.

'Now, it is strictly forbidden to carry out a public display of affection such as yours in the halls of East High. You both knew that, but you still went ahead and let yourselves get carried away. The consequences for your actions are that you're both suspended from this school for two days. Now get out of my school, a letter will be sent to your parents immediately'

Gabriella and Troy walked out and collected their stuff from the lockers, meeting on the front steps and walking down to Troy's car.

The first song that began to play as they were driving made them smile, they began to sing along.

_Ive kissed the moon a million times  
Danced with angels in the sky  
Ive seen snowfall in the summertime  
Felt the healing of the powers above_

Ive seen the world from the highest mountain  
Tasted love from the purest fountain  
Ive seen lips that spark desire  
Felt the butterflies a hundred times

Ive even seen miracles  
Ive felt the pain disappear  
But still havent seen anything  
That amazes me quite like you do

You bring me up when Im feeling down  
You touch me deep you touch me right  
You do the things Ive never done  
You make me wicked you make me wild   
Cause baby, youre my #1

Ive sailed in a perfect dream   
Ive seen the sun make love to the sea  
Ive kissed the moon a million times  
Danced with angels in the sky

Ive even seen miracles  
Ive seen the tears disappear  
But still havent seen anything  
That amazes me quite like you do  


_You bring me up when Im feeling down  
You touch me deep you touch me right  
You do the things Ive never done  
You make me wicked you make me wild   
Cause baby, youre my #1  
_

_You bring me up when Im feeling down  
You touch me deep you touch me right  
You do the things Ive never done  
You make me wicked you make me wild   
Cause baby, youre my #1  
_

Troy brought Gabriella's hand up to his lips and kissed it, he knew this was something different. Even though they'd just been suspended and it wouldn't look good on his record, he didn't care, neither did she. They were just happy to be together.

Both planned to ditch their plans. (confusing! Lol) They weren't going to allow a silly game to get in the way of life and love.

They decided mutually, that 'You're my number 1' was 'their' song.


	15. Chapter 15

'So, where'd you wanna go?' he asked her, speeding up a bit.

'The beach' she replied, 'please'.

'The beach it is then, which one?'

'There's more than one?' she asked.

'Of course, but they're on either side of the city, so you can't go to both'

'Oh, well, whichever one's closer I suppose'

'Albuquerque Beach it is'

'What an original name' she said sarcastically.

'You said it' he murmured.

After a few minutes of silence, Gabriella spoke up.

'I've never felt this before'

'Never felt what?' he questioned, glancing at her.

'I dunno, there's this feeling, inside, that makes me so happy, but it's coming from places I didn't know you could feel happiness, you understand? It's like you're holding the last piece to my jigsaw puzzle, and without it, there was no point in me spending 17 years fitting it all together, 'cause without you, my jigsaw isn't complete'

A few moments of more silence followed before Troy spoke up,

'Never really liked jigsaw puzzles'

'Troy!' she exclaimed laughing, hitting his shoulder.

'No I'm serious! I never saw the fun in it, you spend hours fitting it all together only to find you're missing pieces or you have to break it up and put it away again! It's pointless!'

'Whatever, I just bet you didn't like it because it didn't involve any physical movement, or any basketball!'

'One of a basketball would have helped, I suppose' he nodded, slightly laughing.

'I'll bear that in mind' she told him, before getting out of the car and walking round.

Troy pulled her back, and pushed her against the car, kissing her neck.

'Oh Troy! I wanna build a sandcastle!' she moaned.

He only mumbled in reply, not taking his mouth away from her neck.

He began to plant little kisses up to her jaw and then the perimeter of her face, before planting a sweet one on her lips.

When he'd pulled away, he smiled at her, her eyes were still closed.

'I love you' he said, before running towards the sea, leaving her stood there.

She remained there, shocked, eyes wide open. Had he really said that? Had he really told her he loved her?

She watched him take his shirt and trousers off, and dive into the sea, only in his boxers. She smiled as her jumped straight back out again, because of the cold.

'Hey! You wanted to come here, get down here missy!' he yelled.

Suddenly, she felt a need to kiss him. She sprinted down to where he was stood and launched herself on him.

They fell back onto the sand, him underneath her, and she put all her emotions into that one kiss.

'Wow' was all he could say when they broke apart.

'I love you too' she told him, before jumping up and running to the sea, having already discarded her clothes, leaving only her underwear.

Troy leant up on his elbows, and watched as she dipped a toe in, yelping at the temperature.

Suddenly he leapt up and ran towards her, picking her up bridal style.

'You wouldn't dare!' she said.

Troy only grinned cheekily in reply, before dropping her.

As she fell, she grabbed hold of something, initially wanting to bring him with her, but she ended up pulling his boxers down.

Gabriella burst out laughing as he yanked them up and launched at her.

They had a water fight for a while, before resting and floating on their backs.

'I haven't had this much fun in ages' she sighed.

'How come?'

'It's always working, and working's always serious, and serious is always boring, it works like that'

'Okaaay' he said.

'Oh shut up! I'm trying to put it in a way you'll understand, 'cause when I think it in my head, only I understand it, everyone else would probably think I'm queer'

'Whatever you say Miss Montez' he told her, pulling her close, 'but that's why I love you'

'For being queer?' she asked him, confused.

'For being you' he replied, before nuzzling her neck, making her squirm with happiness.

**A/N**

**Pointless, I know, but I wanna get the point across that they do actually like each other for being different to everyone else. And last time, I asked who you wanted to find out about the plan, and hardly any of you answered!! I need help here!!! Lol**

**Much love, xx**


	16. authors note

**Hey everyone!!!**

**Really sorry to have 2 tell you this but the story's being put on hold. I'm going away for a month with my family, so I won't have a chance to update at all. **

**You'll all have seen high school musical 2 as well by the time I get back, and because I live in England, I don't think it comes out till September, but whatever, so I might not read any stories 'cause I want to keep the facts secret so it won't ruin it for me!!! **

**Actually, can anyone tell me the exact date it comes out in the UK? Cause im getting loadz of different answers, I'd really appreciate it!!!!! **

**Much love, (and apologies!) Evie, xxxxxxx**


	17. Hey People!

**HEY PEOPLE!!!**

**Guess who's bak???? Yep, moi, lol, spent to much time in france!!!**

**So il try an update as soon as possible, soz bout the wait!!!!**

**Love u lots!!! A bientot!!!!**

**Much love, evie!!!**

**xxxxxx**


	18. Chapter 16

Gabriella clambered up the beach to where her clothes lay and heard her cell ringing. She answered it and waved to Troy who was still in the sea.

'Hello?'

'Gabs where are you! Rumors are flying round the school! Do you wanna tell me exactly what's going on here?' Sharpay said.

'No, not really' Gabriella said, giggling.

'You're not with Troy are you?' she asked.

Her tone of voice made Gabriella instantly stop joking around.

'Yes, why, what's the problem?'

'Oh Gabi, we're in deep shit here, I'm talking up to our necks'

'What are you going on about Shar?' Gabriella asked concerned.

'Well-'

_30 minutes earlier_

Sharpay sauntered out of her class and found herself walking directly behind 3 of 'the elite'. She walked slowly so they wouldn't hear her heels clicking on the floor but close enough to hear what they were saying.

Lucky for her, these three could only concentrate on one thing at a time so they wouldn't have noticed if she'd bared all to them as long as they were deep in conversation.

'I still don't see what's the matter' Jason said.

'Dude, let me spell it out for you, Troy made a plan to crush Gabriella didn't he?' Chad asked slowly.

'Yep'

'So everything was going well when he got her to go out with him wasn't it?'

'Yep'

'And the next part of the plan was to dump her in front of everyone and hurt her wasn't it?'

'Yep'

'But now he's gone off with her and most likely ditched the plan, which leaves us in a very bad place' Chad finished.

'Yep' said Jason, grinning idiotically.

Chad just shook his head and walked off, them following close behind.

Sharpay whipped her cell-phone out and pressed speed-dial 1, for the 10th time that day.

_Present time_

'So you see, you've both been planning the same thing, so it's all headed for disaster'

'No it's not' Gabriella said.

'Huh?'

'If we've both been planning the same thing, we can't both be mad at each other can we?'

'Oh Gabs, this isn't right, you should just forget about him while you can, it wont end up happy, I guarantee one of you will be hurt'

'Then we'll just have to prove you wrong' she replied, shutting the phone and going to join Troy.

'Hey gorgeous' he said, splashing her a bit.

'Hey'

'What's wrong, you sound down'

'Troy, I know about the plan' Gabriella said, studying his face.

He paled, and he ran a hand through his hair.

'Gabs, I know nothing can make up for it, but I honest to god made a promise to myself to stop it, ever since Matsui saw us I knew I really didn't want to go through with it, I'm really sorry. I understand how-'

'Troy, it doesn't matter, 'cause I was doing the same thing'

'What?' Troy asked in disbelief.

'I also made a plan to crush you, I wanted you to hurt, see that I can play games too, but then I realized I might actually like you'

Troy just sank back into the water and floated, staring at the sky. Gabriella joined him and they stayed there together, not speaking, just being.

**A/N**

**Yay or Nay? What do you say? Hey? Lol, had a rhyming fit there! What do you think? Have I lost my touch? Constructive criticism always appreciated! xxx**


	19. Chapter 17

They lay there, floating in water, both thinking the same thing, they weren't meant for each other.

How could they be? They'd both tried to crush each other, she was a world class celebrity, and he was…no-one, sure he was famous at his school, but beyond that, he'd sink into anonymity. They couldn't work out, and they both understood, besides, Troy thought, why should he have to be put through all that? Through being the 'unidentified friend' or 'plus one' she took with her. He wanted to be who he was by himself, not by being with Gabriella Montez.

It was Troy who spoke up first.

'Gabriella, this isn't right, you and me both know it, don't we?' willing her to refuse to let him go, say she wasn't thinking it.

'I know' she replied, both their hearts sinking at her words.

'We're from two different worlds Gabs, and they don't fix'

'You don't have to explain Troy, I understand, and there's no hard feelings, honest, maybe if we were in a different place at a different time, but not right now'

Troy nodded, and got out of the water, Gabriella soon followed, her feet feeling heavy with sadness.

They dressed themselves and Troy drove her home, back to her new house, her empty, lonely house.

Reluctantly, Gabriella stepped out, graceful as ever, but feeling far from it.

'So, I guess I'll see you around then?' Troy said.

'Not for a while' Gabriella replied, 'I've got permission to go away for a month, modeling contracts and such, they could be what it takes to make me a super'

'A super?' Troy asked.

'Supermodel' she replied, smiling slightly.

After an awkward silence, Gabriella stepped closer to the car.

'We're doing the right thing aren't we? I'm not making the biggest mistake of my life?' Gabriella asked, totally unsure, but needing to ask.

'How can we know? We might never know, or we could find out real soon, it's all up to nature and fate' Troy answered wisely.

Gabriella blinked back the tears, not wanting this to happen, though Troy looked completely calm.

'Bye then' she said, kissing him on the cheek.

'Bye' he replied, before driving off, every inch of the road a crack in Gabriella's heart opened.

He had broken her heart.

_4 hours later_

'Shar? I need you' Gabriella mumbled into the phone.

After a short quick conversation, Sharpay and Taylor and Kelsi were on their way.

Gabriella answered the door, looking very unlike her usual model self.

'Oh honey!' Sharpay said and enveloped her in a hug.

'So what happened?' Taylor asked, joining in the hug along with Kelsi.

Gabriella led them through to the living room, and told them the whole story.

'I see what you mean, but honey, people have been known to make a go of it' Taylor told her.

'No Taylor! They can't, I know it's harsh Gabs, but this is the right thing! Letting go of the one person you loved is the hardest goodbye to say, but when it's right it gets easier over time, just forget about him Gabs' Sharpay said.

'Trying to forget someone you loved is like trying to remember somebody you never knew' Gabriella replied, staring Sharpay down.

'Gabi, I heard this song once, and it sort of fits your situation, the chorus is like this, 'never let go if you still wanna try, never wipe your eyes if you still wanna cry, never settle for no answer if you really wanna no, never say your over him if you can't let go' Kelsi mentioned.

Gabriella burst into tears and flung herself on the cushions.

'Come on Gabs, at least now you won't have cheerleaders glaring and hating you every time you walk through East High' Sharpay reassured.

'I don't give anyone a reason to hate me, they create their own little drama of pure jealousy' Gabi mumbled.

'We know, but because you were with Troy, you ruined the picture of their perfect future, they were just afraid to do something because of your status'

'One piece of advice sweetie' Taylor began, 'there comes a time in your life when you realize who matters, who never did and who always will, so don't worry about the people from the past, because there's a reason they didn't make it to your future'

Gabriella nodded, and hugged each one, just wanting to be on her own.

They left, and Gabriella walked through to her kitchen, the stainless steel, modern, gray and silver kitchen. So cold, so empty, so lonely.

Slowly, she walked round the rest of the house, noticing in each room how bare they were, how un-homely.

She threw herself on her bed and cried.

'Baby, when you're gone, I realize I'm in love' she whispered.

Quietly, although no-one else was in the house, she sang to herself, drawing her knees up to her chest.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lye  
Is made up on your side_

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok

I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left, that lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok

I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah...

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day  
And make it ok

I miss you...

'Oh Troy' she said.

A/N

Ok so a cheesy ending and all I know!!!! But I couldn't think of what else to put.

Also, you may have noticed I haven't been updating regularly, that's down to 2 reasons. The first being that I've had a break from it when I went on holiday and the novelty had sort of worn a bit, so it may take a while to get back into it.

The second, I feel I can tell you now. I've been talking to HSMandChelseaFCfan, who has really helped me through a lot, giving me advice and being someone to talk to when I needed it so I'd just like to say a huge and very grateful thank you to her, I love you and always will, thank you for everything you've done for me. (I'm a bit over-emotional, you'll find out why in a sec) It's hard when you're in the position I'm in to talk to people, I mean really talk, to pour out all your problems and dump them on someone else, partly because a lot of people these days are so self-obsessed (I can't think of how to put that in a nice way so you'll have to excuse me!) but she was there and gave me strength and I'll be forever grateful.

Around the second of December 2007, I will give birth to an amazing baby. No matter what sex or whatever disability (touch wood there is none), I will love it with every part of me that can. I know you must be thinking either, she's lying, because I have read things where people have said their 14 and have 4 kids already, but I'm not, or she's such a slut etc.

I'm sixteen on the 27th of September, and we didn't plan for a child. Indeed I don't think, if things had turned out differently, that I'd have become a mother until I was maybe 25. But this is what happened and fate has chosen it's path and what can I say? I'm actually happy about it. At first, as Luc will know, I was unsure of what to do and me and Elliott (the father) were having problems, the main one being we weren't actually together at the time, which proved to be rather difficult at first, but Luc helped me in how to tell not only Elliott but also my parents, which was extremely nerve-wracking. But Elliott and me are together, happy and looking forward to becoming parents, and my parents are looking forward to becoming grand-parents!

Elliott's sat next to me now and he wants to write a message to you all, so I hope I haven't shocked you so much as to stop you from reviewing, and I hope you don't see me differently now or judge me.

Much love, Evie xx

Hey!

It's Elliott now, just wanted to say thanks 2 u guys 4 giving evie something to do, she's been bored out of her mind for the past few weeks and annoying me so much! In the end, I gave her my laptop and she checked stories out on fanfiction, I think its called, which made her shut up for a while! (She laughing right now)

So, cheers! I guess!

I gotta go cuz she's using being pregnant to the full advantage saying she need's a drink or toast or something random! This time it's a pepperami stick and orange juice!

So before her highness gets all mardy I'd best be off!

Elliott x


	20. Chapter 18

'So how you taking it?' Chad asked.

It had been a week since Gabriella and Troy had finished, and she'd flown to England for a catwalk show a few days ago. Troy had wondered whether he'd made a mistake for the first couple of days, and he constantly saw Gabriella's face when he'd told her no, but he'd brushed it off and was now on the look out for another girl, this time, a nobody.

'I told you, I was over it 5 days ago, I need a new girl, not a cheerleader, someone special, someone different' Troy replied, scanning the crowd.

Chad looked nervously at Jason out of the corner of his eye, he knew Troy was probably still hung up on Gabriella, but he was definitely doing a good job of hiding it.

'There!' Troy exclaimed.

Chad followed his gaze and saw a beautiful red-head with an unusual face. There was no denying she was gorgeous, her hair wasn't ginger, it had been colored deep red, not a ridiculously bright one, a deep, cherry red, with a few strands of chestnut.

Her face, though attractive, was unusual. She had piercing blue eyes, quite similar to Troy's, but not as blue, and they were big eyes, heavily outlined with kohl pencil, to accentuate them. Then her cheekbones were pronounced, and her nose, a little on the thin side but still cute. Probably the most unusual were her lips, if you just saw the top two thirds of her face, you'd assume her lips would be thin, but they were full, big and inviting lips, like Angelina Jolie's.

Painted a deep berry color, they complimented her hair, and beckoned people. She smiled and her teeth were white, not as white as Gabriella's, hers were model, film star white, but this girls were normal white, someone who took care to brush regularly, three times a day.

She knew how to dress herself, that was for sure. She didn't have the money Gabriella did. But she made the most of what she did. She had more meat on her than Gabriella, _(did anyone notice that V was looking bigger in HSM2 than the 1__st__? Ashley looked really thin though, maybe V's just happier in herself these days, I dunno)_ but was no way considered 'large'.

She wore a halter top, with a funky, swirly pattern and key hole front, in colors that went with her hair and make-up. _(pic in profile)_ She had strappy heels on, and her nails were painted black. She wore no jewelry, it would only have ruined it anyway.

Chad had to admit that Troy had spotted a looker, she was the complete opposite of Gabriella though, maybe that was what he needed.

Troy watched as the girl opened her locker and the majority of her books fell out, he ran over and helped her pick them up. He noticed she smiled at him, before shutting the door and turning to him.

'Thanks' she said.

'No problem' he replied, 'Troy Bolton' he said, offering his hand.

'Summer Worthing' she told him, shaking it.

Troy couldn't help but grin when she smiled at him, it was intoxicating.

'Can I walk you to your lesson?' he asked.

'Sure, thanks' Summer accepted.

'You went out with Gabriella, didn't you' she asked.

'Uh, yeah' Troy said, 'but it ended, nothing to worry about' he added.

She laughed, 'don't worry, I spoke to her once, she was quite nice, what happened?'

'We had our differences, I guess'

'I kinda figured, but Troy, I don't want to be a rebound thing, if this is what that is'

'No, honest, I saw you ages ago and thought, she's cute, and I finally plucked up the courage to talk to you'

'Really? How long ago?'

'About a month, I reckon' Troy lied smoothly.

'Aww, cute' Summer said.

'So do you wanna go out sometime, on a date?' Troy asked.

'Sure! How about tomorrow night?'

'Pick you up at seven' he replied, winking, and kissed her cheek.

Summer smiled and walked into her class.

Troy just turned and walked back, his smile evaporated.

'5 minutes and I already lied to her' he thought, shaking his head.

_With Gabriella_

'I'm having such a good time Tay! England's fab! How is everyone?' Gabriella enthused.

'They're great, I'm glad you're having a good time, met the queen yet?'

Gabriella laughed, 'Not yet, but I have my eye on their Prince Harry, he's quite tasty'

'Whatever girl, as long as you keep your hands off Prince Will's I don't mind, he's mine!'

'Promise!' Gabriella said 'Oh Tay I have to go! Sightseeing to do and such! When in Rome…'

'Cool, so talk soon hun, love ya loads'

'Love you too, cya!'

Gabriella's smile instantly fell off her face and she flung herself on the bed, her mascara still running down her face.

It had been an act, a huge total act. She wasn't enjoying it, sure she was on her way to being a super, in fact, this next show could make or break her, but she felt empty without Troy.

She felt her phone vibrate and checked the screen, a message, from….Troy?

She quickly flicked it open and read it.

**Hey Gabs**

**I think now that I know we made the right decision, I've met this great girl, Summer, she said you spoke to her once, anyways, I've heard that you're meeting guys and clubbing and living the life of luxury. Good on you! See you soon, Troy**

She screamed and threw her side-kick onto the floor where it skidded into the bathroom. She grabbed a pillow and yelled with all her might into it, kicking and punching the bed until her throat felt sore.

When she'd done, she felt surprisingly calm and clear minded. Clear minded enough to think maybe she should try and get over him, which she hadn't been doing, she'd been pining like a lost puppy.

It was then that it clicked in her mind, what she'd said to Taylor, could actually happen. She was meeting the Royal Family, along with the ten other models she was touring with, the day after the make or break show. Maybe she could work her magic on Prince Harry? She laughed and decided to get to work.

_Day of the show_

Gabriella was waiting, nervously, in her outfit. _(pic in profile) _It was a gorgeous midnight blue colored evening gown. She had 2 million pounds worth of diamonds round her throat and another million adorning her wrists. Her hair was curled and up with diamond pins dotted around so she sparkled. She was definitely the best looking one there, and she knew it, she just wished she felt it.

'Ok, go shine girl!' Philippe said, the coordinator.

She smiled nervously and walked out. As soon as she stepped onto the catwalk all her nerves evaporated, she was a model, and nothing would change that, it was her, and her was someone that would never change.

_After the show_

Several dress changes later, Gabriella was sat in her hotel room, watching the news. The after party had been a drag, apart from when Phillippe gave her the first dress to keep, as it was the dress that made her super. Yes, Gabriella Montez was now a supermodel!

So she'd left early, but not before giving an interview for an american TV channel she knew Troy would be watching, along with those back home. She sat up as she saw it come up.

**Newsreader**___Gabriella_

**So, Gabriella, congratulations, you're now a super, how do you feel?**

_Thrilled, I mean this is what I worked for my whole life since becoming a model, and to achieve that at such a young age, its great!_

**Are you having a good time in England or do you miss the states too much?**

_Sure I miss the states but you know, England's amazing and what can I say? They have some pretty cute guys!_

**So you're keeping an eye out are you?**

_You could say that I guess._

**Now, before you came to England, we heard you were having boy trouble, the trouble being what to do about hot-nobody Troy Bolton, what changed that?**

_There's a point in your life when you get tired of chasing people and trying to fix everything but its not giving up, its realizing you don't need certain people and the bullshit they bring. He's moved on, and I've moved on and up so everythings good._

**But you must wonder when you're gonna meet the right guy?**

_Yeah, course I do, I listen to everyone's love stories and think to myself, where's mine? But I know it'll come, eventually, I mean, some things in life are worth waiting for. Troy obviously didn't have to wait long to find his Mrs Right but I probably will, these things take time, and I'm prepared to wait._

**When you say Mrs Right, do you mean Summer Worthing?**

_How do you know this stuff?_

**We have our sources, don't you feel a tiny bit of regret, that Troy is now someone elses?**

_Not a bit, with Troy, it was never love, it was just a fling, something to do while I was at school, nothing big. I'm happy for them._

**But before you go, you did that shoot together, does that not mean anything to you?**

Gabriella sighed,

_Is anyone really ever satisfied with who they are and what they have? You can be the moon and still be jealous of the stars…_

**Thank you and good luck, Gabriella Montez, super model.**

_Thanks, _Gabriella replied giggling.


	21. Chapter 19

** so I know I said it was a week later, but lets pretend it was 2 ok? Soz about that!!! xx**

Troy sat there, staring at what had a minute ago been Gabriella's face but was now an advert for baby milk.

Had she really just said she was over him? That he'd been just a fling? He knew he shouldn't have sent that text to her, it was the cowards way out, but in a way, he was also glad that he had, because now he wouldn't look stupid. Or was she lying and only said that because of the text?

Troy groaned.

'Whats up man?' Chad asked.

'Girls are so confusing!' he replied, covering his face with a cushion.

'Gabriella or Summer?'

'Summer' Troy said unconvincingly.

'Oh right! That would be the Summer that just said she was over you on national T.V and has brown hair and eyes, amazing figure, and just became a super is it?'

'You're not as dumb as people think you are, are you?' Troy asked.

_(has anyone noticed that in nearly all fan-fics, people (including myself) portray Chad as the dumb one when really it was Ryan, he couldn't say 'drama'. Chad was actually quite clever, comments? Ha ha)_

'No, it's just easier to pretend I am, so what's eating you?'

'Gabriella just said I was a fling on national television'

'And?' Chad pursued.

'What do you mean and? Isn't that bad enough?' Troy said angrily.

'Not if you're infatuated with your girlfriend, as clearly you are' Chad retorted sarcastically.

'You're right, Summer's my girl, hoops?'

'What else do I do bro?' Chad joked, walking outside.

Troy sighed, switched the TV off and followed, still confused.

_Gabriella_

'Marietta! You know how Philippe said wear something conservative, no-ones actually doing that are they?" Gabriella asked her best friend on the trip.

'Of course not, we're models and we dress like one, we're not supposed to imitate the Queen herself' Marietta called through the bathroom.

'Perfect' Gabriella muttered, grinning. She could now put her plan into action, and the less people that knew about this one, the better.

She began sorting through the hoards of clothes that had been showered upon her and tried to find one that would work.

Eventually she yelped and pulled out the dress that would knock Prince Harry's socks off, as the English put it. _(actually we don't speak like that at all!)_

Marietta walked out, I say walked, she more sort of glided, over to Gabriella and gasped. This dress was demure, yet sexy, formal yet daring. It was perfect.

_**Royal Meeting **_

_Troy_

'Troy come on! I wanna see Gabi!' Chad yelled, throwing himself on the couch.

'Since when did you start calling her Gabi?' Troy asked, pushing him over.

'Ever since we started texting and she said I could' he replied, flicking the channel on.

'You've been texting Gabs?'

'Duh, who else?' Sharpay asked, sitting next to him.

Sharpay's parents were on very good terms with Chad's, which was hard to believe but they were. So when Sharpay had mentioned to her Mom that the girls were coming round to watch the live airing of the Royal Family Meets Supers, Larissa (Sharpay's Mom) invited Chad, who invited Troy, which is why they were all sat in the Evan's front room eating pop corn, and arguing.

'Sorry' Troy said sarcastically.

'Shut up now, it's starting' Taylor yelled.

_Gabriella_

'Oh my god I'm so nervous!' squealed Marietta 'How can you be so calm?'

'I just don't get nervous' Gabriella replied simply, smoothing out her dress.

The television crews were counting down with their fingers, and suddenly, they were live.

Gabriella avoided looking directly at the camera, it wasn't professional. They heard the horn which signaled the Royal Family's Entrance and it became silent, only hearing the new-readers voice.

It all went by quite quickly and suddenly the moment Gabriella was waiting for. She'd been made to stand apart from the others, as she was the most famous of them all.

The Queen and such had been and gone past, the real deal was that Prince Harry was next up, he was the last one.

Then he was stood in front of her, grinning his cheeky grin. He offered his hand and Gabriella took it and curtsied, but Harry, much to everyone's amazement, kissed her hand. Gabriella smiled, just like she'd wanted.

'I'm Harry' he said.

'Gabriella'

'You're very beautiful' he told her, blushing slightly.

'Thank you, you're quite handsome yourself'

The whole conversation was being filmed, they'd zoomed in and the viewers could hear every word being said.

'You're seventeen right?' Harry asked her.

'Eighteen in December, you?'

'Twenty-Three, I guess I'm a bit too old for you'

'I wouldn't say that' Gabriella flirted.

'Really? How about we discuss this when we're not being filmed?' Harry asked without even making note of the crew.

Gabriella, being the professional she was, only laughed and agreed.

_With Troy_

Everyone turned to face Troy who was staring at the screen, Gabriella was being kissed on the cheek by Harry. He was dumbstruck

'Troy?' Sharpay asked.

'Anyone for a game of hoops?' Troy asked, purposely avoiding the conversation he knew would happen.

'Sure man' Chad answered, helping him out.

The girls just sighed and continued watching the news.

**A/N**

**So, Gabriella and Harry huh? Btw, just so you know, I'm not making Summer out to be evil, it's so much easier to hate someone you're jealous of so im gonna make it hard for you guys and make her really nice, don't you just love me? Ha ha.**

**Review!!! xx**


	22. Fly With Me

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating in ages, I give you permission to slap me, you probably will want to after this chapter, cliffy!!!! I'm so nasty!! ****Heehee****, anyways, the boring stuff-comp broke, documents lost, computer fixed, ****chappy**** up!!!! Thought I'd cut it short, enjoy! This could be the last chapter, I think I like it ending like this, but if enough people want me to do one last chapter, then I most likely will, but think about it from my point of view, I know you will want to find out what happens, but this way, it can end however you want it to, your way, it just won't be written down. Enjoy! ****xx**

It had been nearly a month since Gabriella had first met Harry, and she was now back in America. Or, _'the United States of America'_ as Harry imitated in an accent, making Gabriella crack up every time.

Unfortunately, they had been forced to separate, due to the Royal Family. Apparently it wasn't 'fitting', for the future king's son to be dating an American supermodel. They remained friends, and constantly emailed and texted. It ruined Gabriella's plan but she figured she'd have to find another way.

Tomorrow was the day she'd be returning to school. Facing the school, media, and Troy. The latter being what she dreaded most. And Summer, Gabriella could already tell that she hated her, even if she was lovely.

So, Gabriella settled herself down into bed, wrapping the covers around her, and crying herself to sleep, just as she had every night since her and Troy ended.

_East High_

It was very similar to the first day Gabriella entered East High. Everyone was crowded round the entrance, waiting for the Queen of their school to return, although many considered Summer to have been that for the past 4 weeks. She was dating their King, Troy Bolton, after all. But now Gabriella was back to reclaim her title, and she had no means of doing it nicely.

Troy was stood in exactly the same place as last time, with Chad, Zeke and Jason in the same spots. He was nervous, and excited, he couldn't wait to see her. But he had to hide it, because she wasn't his anymore, he was Summer's. Summer. He couldn't stand her any longer, but what made it worse, was that she gave him no reason to ditch her, she was lovely and caring, and never put a foot wrong, she just wasn't...fun.

His heart leapt as he saw her car pull up. It was the same as before, tinted windows, driver, everything. He'd missed her, and he knew it was his fault. She'd shown she didn't want him to leave, but he'd insisted, and now he was miserable.

She stepped out, and he stopped breathing. Because of not only what she was wearing but that she seemed to be even more beautiful than when he'd last seen her. (picture in profile)

Applause erupted and she gratefully accepted it, this time, instead of giving her dirty looks, cheerleaders hugged her. Gabriella wasn't too sure on this, she liked her own personal space, but made exceptions just this once. She caught her breath when she noticed Troy stood at the entrance, holding court, as always.

She continued her walk which seemed to be never-ending, but finally, she got there.

'CHADDY!' she yelped.

'GABI!' he responded.

She jumped in his arms and hugged him, much to Troy's dismay. Since when did they become such good friends? He thought.

The answer was ever since Chad had text asking her if she was ok and did she need anything when he'd heard Troy had left her. They'd bonded rapidly and were now quite close.

When they'd finished their reunion, she turned to Troy.

All that time spent on finding the perfect thing to say went out the window.

'Hi' she managed.

'Hey' he replied.

There was an awkward silence as all of East High held their breath, hoping and praying they'd kiss and make-up. Gabriella was about to open her mouth when a voice drowned hers out.

'Honey!' It was Summer.

The students seemed to let out a unanimous groan. As did Troy on the inside.

Summer pecked Troy on the cheek and looped her arm through his, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Gabriella was disgusted, Summer was flaunting him, the sick bitch.

_ok__ so there was no way I could make summer nice, __it's__ too hard! And excuse my language for this chapter!)_

'Hi Summer!' Gabriella said over-enthusiastically.

'Hi Gabi!' came the response, in the same tone.

'How are you?' Gabriella continued, ignoring the fact she'd just been called her nickname by a complete cow.

'Not too good actually, I have a bad cold, but Troy's being really sweet and helping me through it, aren't you baby?'

Troy didn't answer, he was still staring at Gabriella.

'Troy' Summer snapped, nudging him.

'What? Oh-yeah' Troy said, confused.

Gabriella smiled, inside, she was screaming, her heart was being battered and she was letting it.

'Well if you don't mind, I have a call to make' Gabriella said.

'Sure, bye, oh hey Keeley!' Summer said running off.

Gabriella and Troy stared into one another's eyes, Troy's heart and throat burning, then she pulled her eyes away and walked inside.

Chad motioned for him to follow her, he knew how much he still wanted her.

Troy got the message and ran after her.

'GABI!' he yelled.

She sighed and turned around.

'What Troy?' she said, nearly in tears, seeing him again had been harder than she thought.

'Are you ok?' he said lamely.

'I'm fine'

'You sure, you look a bit, peaky' he insisted.

'I'm fine!' she snapped.

'You're still thinking about me and you aren't you?' he asked. As soon as he did, he knew it was wrong, but he didn't really care, he wanted to hear what she thought.

Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

'Life isn't about keeping score. It's not about how many people call you and it's not about who you've dated, are dating, or haven't dated at all. It isn't about who you've kissed, what sport you play, or which guy or girl likes you. It's not about your shoes or your hair or the color of your skin or where you live or go to school. In fact, it's not about grades, money, clothes, or colleges that accept you or not. Life isn't about if you have lots of friends, or if you are alone, and it's not about how accepted or unaccepted you are. Life just isn't about that. But life is about who you love and who you hurt. It's about how you feel about yourself. It's about trust, happiness, and compassion. Life is about avoiding jealousy, overcoming ignorance, and building confidence. It's about what you say and what you mean. It's about seeing people for who they are and not what they have. Most of all, it isn't about you. I didn't ask for it to be over, but then again, I didn't ask for it to begin. For that's the way it is with life, as some of the most beautiful days come completely by chance. But even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets.'

This infuriated Troy, why couldn't she just say 'Yes Troy, I miss you, and I love you, but we can't be together'. He lost his rag and shouted -

'Fuck what you know. You need to forget about what you know that's your problem, forget about what you think you know about life, about friendship, and especially about you and me.'

Then he stormed off. Leaving a very upset and tearful Gabriella behind. She ran into the bathroom and leant over a sink, exhausted.

Out of her bag, she drew a razor, she touched it and shivered. This was what he'd brought her to. Self-harming.

Slowly but determinedly, she entered a cubicle and drew up her dress. On the inside of her thigh were already several cuts, some healing, some a day old, in a place no-one could see.

It was over fairly quick, she mopped up the blood and flushed away the evidence, replacing the razor into her bag. She composed herself and walked out, to find….Chad.

'Chad! What are you doing?' she asked.

'I was going to ask you the same thing' he said, studying her.

Gabriella found she couldn't look him in the eye, and busied herself with washing her hands.

'It's not the answer Gabs'

'What's not?' she asked, faking innocence.

'Don't play with me, I know what you're doing' Chad said, his face showing no emotion.

Gabriella stared at him, unable to speak.

'Are you running away from something you don't want? Or running away from something you're afraid to want?' he asked her softly.

'I can't stop crying... I don't understand, and it's not the loud, screaming crying... it's just the tears continuously roll down my face, and I can't do anything to stop them.' She whispered.

'If you forget all else remember just this, there are people who love you and want you happy... without you their life would be empty.' Chad told her.

Gabriella looked at him, her cheeks wet with tears.

'I have no clue why I do what I do. It feels good to have cold metal press against my skin as my problems tear at my soul. The blood drips softly and I cry silently. No one will ever understand me except for other people like me.'

'But I understand you, listen to me Gabi, Close your eyes, and imagine 5, 10, 15 years from now. You are with your husband and maybe 2, 3 or so kids and you're a very happy family, and very self-full-filled and your life is perfect just the way you had always dreamed and hoped, and then your little 5 year old child asks you: "mommy, why do you have all those white scars ?" and then what will you say? I used to take a razor and pull it down real slow and carefully and watch the blood drop out of my skin so that I could see that I am still alive, or so I could feel real physical pain instead of emotional pain. No, you can't say that to your child. And even if you do then your child will learn from you and do the same to themselves whenever they are feeling down. You don't really want that now do you?'

She slowly shook her head, and he pulled her close to him.

'Don't let yourself become so angry that you stop loving, because one day, you'll wake up from that anger, and the person you love will be gone.' Chad whispered, stroking her hair.

'He already is' she told him, and then he knew.

He knew Troy meant everything to her, he knew she was infatuated with him, but worse, he knew she thought he didn't love her.

'Wait here' he told her.

This time, no mistakes, no lies, no secrets, he was going to find Troy, and make him realize his true love was hurting herself because of him.

This was exactly what he told him, and Troy's face drained of all color, Chad took him to where he'd told her to wait, only to find her…gone.

'FUCK!' Chad yelled.

Troy sank to the floor, his head in his hands.

'What are you doing? Get up! We have to find her! You have no idea what state she's in!' Chad yelled.

They searched the school twice to come to the conclusion she wasn't there.

'Ok, split, you take the left side of town, I'll take the right' Troy told him.

They raced to their cars and set off.

Troy was the one who found her, on the cliff, by the beach, on the edge.

'Did it surprise you that I am not who you thought I was? Did it surprise you to find that I don't exactly stand for what you thought I stood for all along? Did it surprise you to find that I'm not exactly how I played myself out to be? That the person you thought I was is actually nothing to what I am?' she asked, surprising him seeing as he thought she didn't know he was there.

'Yes' he answered simply.

'Do you ever get that feeling where you don't want to talk to anybody? You don't want to smile and you don't want to fake being happy. But at the same time you don't know exactly what's wrong either. There isn't a way to explain it to someone who doesn't already understand. If you could want anything in the world it would be to be alone. People have stopped being comforting and suffocating. At least when you're alone no one will constantly ask you what is wrong and there isn't anyone who won't take 'nothing' for an answer. You feel the way you do just because... You hope the feeling will pass soon and that you will be able to be yourself again, but until then all you can do is wait?'

'Yes' he repeated.

'It's the loneliest feeling in the world - to find yourself standing up when everyone else is sitting down. To have everybody look at you and say "what's the matter with her?" I know what it feels like. Walking down an empty street, listening to the sound of your own footsteps. Shutters closed, blinds drawn, doors locked against you. And you aren't sure whether you're walking toward something, or if you're just walking away.' she said, not even looking at him.

Troy edged closer to her, his heart beating so fast it hurt.

'It's like I realized that way down inside, I've always been longing for something. But I don't know what for. It's like everybody in the world wants something. Only they never really know exactly what it is - they just keep finding out what it's not. You know how, when you turn off the TV or you come out of some concert, and everything just feels empty? Like you thought that would be what you wanted, and then it wasn't?'

'I know' he spoke, not recognizing the sound of his own voice; it was mixed with fear, regret, and…love.

'Everything that ever caused a tear to trickle down my cheek, I run away and hide from it. But now, everything is unwinding and finding its way back towards me. And I don't know what to do. I just know that pain I felt so long ago; it's hurting ten times more.'

Troy felt his heart lurch, her words were causing him pain, but he knew it hurt a whole lot less than the pain he'd caused her.

'I know it seems like I'm this strong person who can get though anything, but inside I'm fragile. I've had so many things thrown at me, and each one has only made a crack. What I'm afraid of is shattering.I don't know what I want in life. I don't know what I want right now. All I know is that I'm hurting so much inside that it's eating me, and one day, there won't be any of me left.'

Gabriella took one step closer towards the rocky edge, she looked down and surprisingly, didn't feel afraid. Everything she'd ever feared, had gone, there was no more fear, no more terror, no more panic, no more trepidation, just…knowledge. Knowledge that not everything is to be feared, that life isn't what it's made out to be, that love, doesn't always last forever, and isn't made for everyone.

'One of the worst feelings in the world is loneliness. Sitting in the dark by yourself in the late of the night till the early hours of the morning gently crying. Nobody knows what's going on with you. How could anybody realize what's happening? Everybody you know is resting peacefully in their bed awaiting the new day tomorrow. But for you, there's no difference in the days. They pass monotonously. And before you know it, it's all gone.'

'I love you Gabi' Troy said.

**'**Maybe one day it will be ok again. That's all I want. I don't care what it takes. I just want to be ok again.' She said, ignoring him.

'I don't have the words to make you feel better, but I do have the arms to hug you, I have the ears to listen to whatever you want to talk about, and I have a heart that's aching to see you smile again.' Troy told her.

'Difficult or easy, pleasant or bitter, you are the same you; I cannot live, with or without you.' She said simply.

Troy felt a surge of guilt. He had to make her come down from the ledge, she was all he wanted, all he needed.

'I love you. I love every little thing about you - your smile, the sound of your voice, the magic in your eyes. I love your gentle touch and the warmth I feel at your side I love dreaming about you. I love discovering you and letting go with you. I love each and every once in a lifetime moments I share with you today, tomorrow, forever, please don't leave, don't do it Ella, because once you do, you can't return, and that's what I dread the most, losing you'

'You never had me, Troy' Gabriella spoke, saying his name for the first time.

'Well you had me, you still do, and you always will; please don't do this' Troy pleaded.

'Everyone has a song, just one song that fits perfectly with them, with their life, even you have a song, but me, I don't have one, and that's all I want, because music, music is what life is all about, and without it, you don't mean anything, if the whole world were to put a compilation together, I wouldn't be on it, because there isn't a song on this earth that fits, because I don't belong here.'

'What's my song?' he asked.

'You don't know?' she asked him.

'No'

'Leader of the Pack', 'fits nicely doesn't it?'

Troy smiled a little, 'I guess'.

_'__He sort of smiled and kissed me goodbye__The tears were beginning to show__As he drove away on that rainy night__I begged him to go slow__But whether he heard, I'll never know_

_I felt so helpless, what could I do?__Remembering all the things we'd been through__In school they all stop and stare__I can't hide the tears, but I don't care__I'll never for__get him, the leader of the pack'_

'It must be nice to have a song' she murmured.

Troy remembered a song he'd written for her, ages ago, before she left for England, he'd change it, but he was good at improvising.

So he began to sing, never taking his eyes off her.

_My gift is __my song and this one's for you__And you can tell everybody this is your song__It may be quite simple but now that it's done__Hope you don't mind__I hope you don't mind that I put down in words__How wonderful l__ife is now you're in the world__I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss__Well __a__ some of the verses well they've, they got me quite cross__But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song__It's for people l__ike you that keep it turned on__So excuse me forgetting but these things I do__You see I've forgotten if they're __brown__ or if they're __green__Anyway the thing is what I really mean__Yours are th__e sweetest eyes I've ever seen__And you can tell everybody this is your song__It may be quite simple but now that it's done__Hope you don't mind__I hope you don't mind that I put down in words__How wonderful life is now you're in the world__Hope you don't mind__I hope you don't mind that I put down in words__How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

He finished, gasping for air, he'd been singing with so much force.

Gabriella spread her arms out and let the wind rush past her, she had a song.

'Here, take this' Troy said, removing his Hollister hoodie and holding it out for her.

'I don't want it' she told him.

'You must be freezing though'

'I am, but for once, I feel like I'm flying, and maybe, just maybe, I can fly heaven' moving closer, as if she were to jump.

'NO!' Troy yelled.

Gabriella slowly turned round, backing up a bit, and looked at him for the first time.

'What would you do if I jumped?' she asked.

'I'd jump after you' he answered instantly, without even thinking.

Gabriella studied him for a minute, and then laughed.

'No you wouldn't' she told him, turning him back round.

'Yes I would' he insisted.

'Why would you? I mean come on Troy, give it up'

'BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!' he yelled at her, all the hurt, fear, pain and love mixing in.

She jumped, so close to falling but not quite. Did he really love her? If he did, why would he treat her like that? She thought.

'You know, for a second there, you actually made me think I meant something to someone' she spoke, tilting her head to the sky.

'That's because you do, you mean so much, so much to me'

'That doesn't mean you'd risk your life for mine, or because you couldn't live without me' she pointed out.

'Yes, yes it does, because I love you'

'You don't know the meaning of love Troy'

'I do now'

'Explain it then, explain to me the meaning of love'

'ITS YOU! YOU ARE THE MEANING OF LOVE, I LOVE YOU!' he screamed in desperation.

Slowly, she faced him, looking into his face, into the eyes she'd dreamt about ever since she first looked into them.

Holding her hand out to him, she whispered,

'Then fly with me'


	23. Competiton

Ok everyone, so many people have told me to write another chapter so I've given in, I'll write another, is that a cheer I hear? Ha ha, anyways, im having a competition, whoever wants to write the beginning of the next and final chapter, can do so and PM it me, then, whoever's I like most, I will let them know an they can co-write the last chapter with me. You can have them jump or whatever you like. It should be about 2 or 3 pages though, I think this is probably the best way, sounds like fun! Whoever's the winner, I will PM them asking for their email and giving them mine and we'll go from there, sound like a plan?

Please don't put it in your review, if that's possible, because I want it to be a secret, and if u leave me a review saying your going to write one, then PM it me, that would be great, may the battle commence!

Lots of love, Evie xxx


	24. Love Conquers All

**A/N**

**Ok!!! After loads of consideration and masses of entries, I decided to mix them all up, with a little help from myself. There are way too many of you to name. After all, you all helped me make the final chapter 14 pages long! That's Microsoft word pages! So altogether, this has more than**** 5563**** words! **

**I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and lovely things you've put, this has been such a great story to write! And good news! I won't be stopping writing! I've got loads of ideas! They just might take a while! **

**So for the last time in this ****fanfic****, reviews are very welcome! much love, ****Evie**** xx **

_Slowly, she faced him, looking into his face, into the eyes she'd dreamt about ever since she first looked into them._

_Holding her hand out to him, she whispered,_

_'Then fly with me'_

"You're crazy, you know that?" Troy asked, smirking at her.

He knew it wasn't the time for jokes. This was an extremely intense situation, something that was serious…but he had to break the ice. He had to…it was part of his nature. "Troy, I'm serious. Either you're with me, or you're not. Take your choice." Gabriella said, her voice shaky. "I want to…I need to do this. I need it…I can't feel the pain anymore…I can't and…it just makes so much sense to me, Troy. You wouldn't understand." She let her hand drop, feeling the sobs coming up to her throat, pushing them back as hard as she could, "And you'll never understand."

Troy looked at her, really looked at her. He saw that she was just an ordinary girl, just an ordinary girl that needed saving. But she was beyond saving, what she needed...was him. Him and to be able to fly.

'Can't you stay, stay here with me?' Troy asked her.

Gabriella shook her head slowly.

'Why?' he questioned.

Gabriella sighed and closed her eyes.

"Troy, you wouldn't get it!" She yelled, "You wouldn't because even I don't! I don't know why I need to do this, I don't know what it is inside me that's making me want to…but it's there. And obviously if I'm thinking about it now, so close to doing it, there's something that's going to make it happen. There's just…nothing left anymore. Nothing left for me to care about…except for myself. And this is what I want."

"Gabi, listen to yourself! There's nothing left for you to care about?!" He shouted, "What about your friends?! What about your career?! What about your LIFE?! What about me?" he ended softly.

'Troy, life leads a nasty game. It plays with you, toys with you, and then it dumps you someplace, someplace you can't find your way out of. It comes to everyone sooner or later, only with me it was...sooner.'

'But you and me, together...we can get through anything'

'No Troy, we say that now, but what if, in the future, you find someone else? Or I do? My heart or your heart, either one will get broken all over again, it's not fair'

'No-one's saying it's fair Brie, I'm saying that you and me together, who needs anyone else? You and me are the missing pieces of the jigsaw, we fit perfectly, that's how it's meant to be'

'It's not just that, I need a way out, I want to see the world'

'We can, I'll take you places, wonderful places. Places you never dreamt of seeing!' Troy pleaded.

'We both know that's not what I mean' Gabriella said.

'Some things in life Gabs, just need a chance. Give them a chance and they'll thrive'

'To love is to receive a glimpse of heaven, and I love you, but now I've seen heaven, I need to go, I need to see more, don't you understand?' Gabriella pleaded.

'No, I don't understand, and I can't pretend to either. All I can do is tell you how much I love you, and hope it'll be enough to make you stay'

'You don't know me, do you Troy?'

Troy looked at her and recited a poem he'd once learnt for an English exam.

'_There was a girl that I once knew, __She opened up a world to me, __A girl that when with, it seemed time flew, __A world only me and her could see, __Her love it seemed would never end, __Until her outlook took a bend, __I didn't understand or see, __How now her love could just not be._

_Her love it made me sad and mad, __My jealously took a __tole__ on us, __But happiness is what I had, __Even though It made me cuss _

_Her beauty could stun a blinded man, __A celebrity with just one fan, __I watched her fall asleep at night, __Even though it didn't seem right, __Friends would get right in our way, __It made me mad at times, __I started hating what they'd __say, __A fuel for all my rhymes,_

_I'd sit and think of her and me, __And how perfect our life could be, __B__ut p__e__r__fect would need love from both sides, __And deep inside that girl it hides, __Her love could taunt just any man, __But a man can do just what he can,_

_So I sit and think all though the night, __It doesn't matter if it__'__s ri__ght_'

'Very nice Troy but it doesn't mean anything' Gabriella said.

'It means everything! It means that I love you with everything I have, but you just can't see it'

'I can see that you love me Troy'

'Then why are you doing this to me?' he questioned.

'This isn't about you! I'm not doing this to spite you! I'm doing this for myself, for once in my life, I'm doing what I want, what's good for me! I swear I'm not trying to hurt you Troy'

'But you are, don't you see? There's nothing I have left without you. Sure, I'd still be Troy Bolton…but there's really only one person who really knows Troy Bolton. That's you. Not me, not Chad, not my family, you. And if you're gone…nothing's going to be left of me. I won't know who I am…and I'll have to follow you, just to be with someone who does. I'd do anything to be with you Gabriella. Anything at all. I love you, more than I want to live, more than I want to graduate high school, college, get married, have a family, anything. I care about you so much, it's physically painful. It hurts me to know you're even in the least bit sad, even if it had been about something stupid, like forgetting something, think of me right now…look at yourself. You're standing on the edge of a cliff, preparing to jump, and you're not scared, but it's completely obvious that you're totally emotionally wrecked. You're depressed, you're…you're shattered. And inside, that makes me feel just as shattered as you, if not more, because I love you with all that I am. Loving someone is giving them the ability to destroy your heart, but trusting them not to, I gave you that ability, and right now, you're destroying me. Please don't break me anymore. Just come back with me, and we'll be alright.'

Gabriella glanced at him, as if asking him to confirm what he just said, that they'd be alright. He gazed back at her with the exact same intensity, confirming it.

In the distance, a car was heard screeching its tyres. This seemed to break the spell between them and she looked away, back over the ledge.

'You always seemed happy, always seemed to enjoy what you did. What changed?' he asked her.

'Nothing changed, everything's the same. You just never knew how damn good an actress I am' she sniped, feeling the breeze rush through her hair.

Troy didn't know how to answer to that, so he didn't, he let her carry on.

'It's funny how you can get used to the tears and the pain. They say you need to pray, if you want to go to Heaven, but no-where in the whole fucking wide world does it say what to do when your whole life has gone to Hell.'

Once again, Troy was at a loss for something to say. He decided to let her rant, to let her vent all her emotions, for once, she was going to get the chance to explain.

'I've always known that if you hold back your feelings, and put on a show because you're afraid of getting hurt, you end up getting hurt anyway.But it's ironic because that's how I live my life. I smile on the outside, and everyone thinks I'm doing fine but I'm always dying inside, always one step away from the edge you know? I can't be happy to be who I am because I don't know who I am anymore.

One woman said about me, when I refused to speak out about the war and everything, that I was such a pretty girl, happy in an ugly place, happy watching all the other unknown pretty people do ugly things. Well she got me down to a T there. I didn't give a shit then, and I don't give a shit now, I'm beyond the point of caring. I feel like screaming at them. If you don't like the way I am, then don't come around me. If you don't like the way that I talk, then don't listen. If you don't like the way I dress, then don't look. But don't waste my time telling me about it. I don't care.I'm so broken. Not half full, not half empty, not even cracked. I'm just broken. I can't exist anymore. I can barely function. There's nothing left to me, and I don't care. But no-one would listen anyway.'

'I'd listen' Troy whispered, but his words were carried away by the wind before they could reach her.

'When I was younger, crying seemed to be the answer, now I'm older; it seems to be the only option. I was lost. There was nobody for me to talk to about all that you were troubling me with. So I sat alone, with everything inside, and cried myself to sleep, and when at school or anywhere else, I smiled. Sometimes it hurts more to smile in front of everyone, than it does to cry alone.

This isn't a perfect world. People do get hurt. You smile when you feel like crying. You act like you're ok, when you're falling apart inside. And you try to let go, you try to move on, because you know there's nothing else you could do...but you can't, because, even though there is nothing else for you to do but move on, something stops you, something you can't see, like a barrier. Like an invisible line.'

Suddenly she laughed, startling Troy.

'Someone once told me there was a fine line between genius and insanity. Well I think I just erased that line'

She laughed again, and when she looked at Troy, she noticed the look on his face. The look of incredulous puzzlement.

'Hey, maybe I am crazy, but laughing right now, might be the last time I ever do. Life is all about risks and it requires you to jump. Don't be a person who has to look back and wonder what they would have or could have had. No one waits forever.' she said to him.

'Do you still feel the pain?' he asked, loud enough for the wind not to deafen it.

'The pain is there to remind me that I'm alive, and every second that I am, it hurts even more.'

She sneered.

'You know when Cheerleaders used to come up to you and say how hard their life was and sometimes they felt like crying?'

'Yeah' Troy answered.

To be honest, he had no idea where this was going.

'I used to get so angry, so fired up. All I felt like doing was slapping them, and screaming – you broke a nail and you think you're life is hell! Well some of us are just trying to get through the day without falling apart!'

'What happened to the Gabi I used to know?' he questioned.

'She was fake, false, a lie, you never knew the real me, you never will. The only time I was ever truly happy, was when we were in Principal Matsui's office. You remember? When he suspended us?' she paused to smile, a true smile. 'That was the real me, that was the only glimpse of the real me you ever saw, except maybe the beach. But when you turned me away, that was it. I snapped back into being the fake Gabriella. The side of my personality that everyone else knew. So you see, you were the only one in the entire world who saw the real me, you were the only one who made me the real me, who made me forget everything and live in the moment. But you were also the one who crushed me, who crushed the real me-'

She paused and Troy's heart skipped a beat.

He shook his head, desperately. 'Don't say it' he pleaded.

She looked at him with eyes of steel, ignoring his begs.

'You destroyed me'

Troy sank to his knees, and put his head in his hands.

_You destroyed me._

Those three words swam in his head, made him dizzy. Tore out his heart and replaced it, only to rip it out once more.

'However much you destroyed me though Troy, you seemed fine by it. You always have an out. An exit strategy to make sure you don't get hurt. You always walk, always. You walk away before they can walk away from you. But what you don't realise, is when you walk away, every step you take is breaking not only my heart, but yours. That's why you're never happy, never satisfied. That's why you need me and I need you. That's why you need to come with me, come to heaven with me, otherwise you'll never be happy'

'Or you could stay with me here and I'll be happy that way' he proposed.

'But then I won't be happy. Could you really live your life with me, knowing I wasn't happy? Knowing you were keeping me from being free?'

Troy shook his head, he knew he couldn't. But he also felt like he couldn't do it, he couldn't just leave, he couldn't leave his life, his family, his friends...could he?

_Don't look __back __when you leap from the floor__Cause if you do, __It'll__ hurt even more. __ Don't stop to explain, __don't tell my why. __If you're going to leave, __just say good-bye. __I love you, I'll miss you _ _Can I make it alone? __I want you, I need you, __C__an hold my ow__n? __'Cause I can't tie you down, __you've got to b__r__e__ak free. __I can't make you stay,__To__ live another day._

_So don't look back, __I'll tell you again. __Just __kiss__ me good-bye, darling... __If this is the end._

Troy thought back to all the times he'd shared with his family, with his friends. And something inside him stirred. Gabriella was right, he was never truly happy, there was always a dark cloud hanging over him. Maybe he needed to do this?

'Heaven's not a place that you go when you die it's that moment when you actually feel alive.'

Then again, maybe he didn't? Maybe he could live on, lead a life of love and happiness. Find a wife, have kids, have a dream job, have it all? Who knew?

'I once said Troy, that if you treat me like an angel, then I'll show you heaven, you did treat me like an angel, for a while, and I let you.'

Once again, Gabriella outstretched her hand, palm upwards, inviting him to take it.

'Now let me show you heaven'

* * *

Troy followed her, she led him through what seemed like miles of corners, twisting and turning. He began to get agitated and sighed. 

Had he done the right thing? He wasn't so sure.

Should he...

Maybe...

What if...

Could he have...

He watched as Gabriella turned round, giving him a smile. Taking him further and further, deeper and deeper, round and round, up and up, down and down. It sent him dizzy.

Suddenly, Gabriella let go of his hand. It felt weird without it, like...it should be attached.

She started to run, her hair whipping out behind her, her long legs stretching out, taking her further.

It was as if it was in slow motion. Slowly, her head turned back, and she smiled. A true smile, she was truly happy. He'd never seen it before.

So he chased. He chased after her, moving his limbs, stretching, smoothly. As if he was running on air.

And he was.

Then she stopped. So suddenly, Troy might have collided with her, if she hadn't have walked on.

Something stopped Troy, he sensed this was the place where he could turn back, go home. Back to life. It was his choice.

But, Gabriella wasn't stopping him, she'd gone on ahead, letting him decide. He loved her for it, this was his decision, and he had to make it alone.

As he watched, the angel guard at the gate, placed a wreath upon the head of Gabriella. She knelt, and he placed a rosary around her neck. As she stood, she changed. Her clothes changed.

Now she was wearing a simple white robe, it wasn't figure hugging, sexy, beautiful. It was simple. It suited her.

Slowly, she slipped on behind the gate, and he couldn't see her anymore.

It was then that he made his decision; he was going to follow her.

'Are you willing to leave your life?' asked the guard.

'Y-yeah' Troy answered.

'Are you willing to put your trust in the Lord God for all eternity?'

'Can I be with Gabriella for all eternity?' he asked.

'Those who enter the Gates of Heaven, never return, all those within remain together, in peaceful harmony'

Troy nodded, he had the answer he wanted to hear.

'Then yes, I am'

'Are you willing never to see your friends, family, anyone, ever again?'

It took a little while longer for Troy to answer. Images of his mom ran through his mind.

He'd only ever seen her cry once. She was in so much pain...her sister had just died, Troy's Aunt.

Could he really put her through that again? It would be worse this time, much worse.

This time...she would have lost her only child, her son.

He sighed before replying.

'Yes'

'What do you feel?' asked the saintly guard.

'Nothing' Troy considered, 'nothing at all'

It was true; he didn't feel a thing, all that was inside of him, didn't hurt.

'Are you prepared never to feel the breeze through your hair, never to feel the sun shining on your back, never to go on another road trip with Chad, never to play basketball...ever again for all eternity?'

Troy thought, and he thought hard. He remembered the road trips he'd taken, the fun they'd had, although they hadn't driven themselves, they still had a whale of a time.

He remembered the adrenaline that pumped through him when it got so close to the end of a game. The rush of excitement when the buzzer sounded, the wave of euphoria when he scored.

'Yes' he answered.

'Are you willing to never feel the joy of having your own child? Are you willing never to age, even though your friends will? Are you willing to never love?'

Troy glared at the Guard of the Gates.

'I will love, because my true love is right behind those gates and I am prepared to join her no matter what happens.'

'Do you have any questions?' the Guard asked.

'Yes' Troy replied.

'You have three' the Guard ordered, before he could speak.

'Ok, 1. Can you fall in love in heaven, I mean, will Gabriella fall in love with someone else in there?'

'No, as soon as you enter those gates, you love only the ones you loved before you entered. Therefore, if Gabriella loves you now, she will not love another if you enter.'

Troy grinned, that was the answer he wanted.

'Right, 2. Can I ever leave Heaven? If I want to comfort my Mom or something?'

'Tricky question. His Lordship knows how hard it is for his children never to see their loved ones again, so he has granted each and every one of you that takes your place in Heaven one chance to visit. But you may only visit for two hours, and can appear to only three people. On your return, you cannot ask to remain on Earth'

This took a while for Troy to digest, but then he asked his final question.

'Can you send someone to comfort my family and friends? An angel or something? They're gonna be so torn up, please, just tell them I'm alright?'

The Guard paused...

'No'

Troy sighed, that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

'But' the Guard continued, 'we can leave a message, something discreet. Messages can appear only once, and will be available for all mortals to see until someone removes it. It must be made to look like you left it, a note perhaps. An angel appeared to a mortal only once, and that resulted in the birth of our Lord Jesus Christ, you mortals treated him with distaste, God will not allow that to happen again.'

'How do I send that message?' he asked.

'Your three questions are up, therefore so are my three answers'

Troy nodded, he'd not been wise with his questions, he should have asked the third one first.

'Behind these Gates lays a place of sanctuary. A place so treasured and dear to those within. Are you prepared to leave behind all that you owned, all that you could have had, all that you were...to enter?'

This time no hesitation, Troy's answer was clear and final.

'I am'

'Kneel' the Guard ordered.

Troy did so, and felt the rosary being placed around his neck, and the wreath upon his head.

Looking down, he saw he too was wearing a white robe, identical to the one of Gabriella's.

Troy turned his head, behind him was...nothing. It was all white. That was all he could see. He thought perhaps he could see the Earth, but no.

Nodding to the Guard, he confirmed he was ready. The gates opened and there stood Gabriella.

She ran at him and leapt upon him.

'I thought you'd changed your mind' she said.

'Never' he replied.

'So, what do you think?' she asked, taking him by the hand.

Troy looked around. It wasn't as he'd imagined. In his thoughts, it had always appeared white, and every person had their own cloud. This was totally different.

For a start it was black. Not dark, just black. There were floating orbs, flashing bright colours, moving on their own.

The floor wasn't a floor, it was the sky, and he was walking on the stars. Each one twinkled as he touched it.

'Amazing' he whispered 'where do we live?' he asked.

'They don't have houses silly, we just...be' Gabriella responded.

It seemed sensible enough to Troy. He couldn't help but feel a sense of...sadness though.

Gabriella noticed this.

'You miss them, don't you?' she asked softly.

'Yeah. I don't regret my decision though!' he said quickly, 'but yeah, I miss them'

Gabriella smiled slightly, she understood.

She watched as Troy looked around. He was blinking furiously, trying to prevent the tears that were forming.

Although she didn't miss anyone...she had no family so she had no-one to miss.

The only people she missed slightly were Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi.

But not as much as Troy was obviously missing everyone.

Placing her hand on his cheek, she turned his face to hers and gently kissed him.

'We're in Heaven now Troy. You don't need to be hard or brave. This is the only place you can show your true emotion.'

'It just...hurts' he replied, tears sliding down his cheeks.

'Go' she whispered.

'How?' he asked her.

'Think to yourself, the place where you want to go. The three people you want to appear to and you'll be taken there.'

'How long has passed since...since we left?' he asked.

'A week' Gabriella replied.

'Have they found us?'

She nodded. 'They found us, the worlds in turmoil. Their favourite supermodel committed suicide with her true-love. The East High cheerleaders are devastated'

Troy smiled. 'How do you know all this?'

'What do you think my three questions were?' she said grinning.

'That was only two, what was your third?'

'Would your Mom be ok?'

'You asked that? Your third question was for me?' Troy asked.

'Of course, I love you. I didn't want you to be unhappy knowing your Mom would be upset'

'What did the Guard say?'

'He said she was in a terrible state, but she'd get better over time. He also said...she was pregnant'

'What!' Troy exclaimed.

'Your Mom, she's pregnant, with another boy. He said that she learns to cope with her grief and bring the baby up to be just like you'

Troy's tears were now more like waterfalls.

'I'll never know my baby brother' he cried.

Gabriella pulled him close and watched as a shining orb spun past them.

'That's why you need to go. Give her your blessing. Let her know you love her'

Troy nodded; he kissed her one last time and closed his eyes.

'I'll be right here, waiting for you' she said. 'Let them know I miss them' she whispered.

Troy nodded and smiled. Closing his eyes he thought of his Mom.

Jennifer Bolton was overcome with grief. Clutching her flat stomach, her unborn baby, she leant over the toilet, throwing up once more. This wasn't morning sickness; it was simply an effect of her grief.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she made her way downstairs. Jack was at work, having returned already. He'd refused to cry in front of his wife, but she'd heard him through the bathroom door. He was trying to be strong for the both of them.

'My boy' she cried. 'My gorgeous, darling boy'

Troy saw this as he landed, he wasn't completely there, more a sort of image.

'Mom?' he asked.

Jennifer spun around and screamed.

'Troy?' she asked.

'Yeah, it's me Mom' he said smiling.

'Is it really you?'

'The one and only' Troy answered with all his charm.

'Troy, why did you leave? Why did you leave me?' she cried.

'I had to Mom'

'But why? You had a great life, didn't I give you a great life? What did I do wrong?'

'Nothing! Nothing Mom, you were great! Honest, it was nothing you did!' Troy protested.

'Well what then?' she screamed.

Troy stepped backwards, scared.

'No-no Troy, I'm not angry, I don't hate you my darling. I'm just...confused.' Jennifer confirmed.

'I love her Mom, more than anything. She makes me so happy, I couldn't let her go, I just couldn't'

Jennifer nodded, she understood, she would have done the same with Jack.

'I have to tell you something...' she began, faulting.

Troy smiled; she must think I'll be mad like she's replacing me.

'I like the name Jasper' he told her.

Jennifer stalled a moment, then grinned.

'How did you know?' she asked.

'Hey, the big guy knows everything' Troy replied, pointing to the ceiling.

'So-so you're in Heaven? Everything's alright? You're ok?'

Troy nodded, even now she was fussing over him.

'Tell Dad...tell him I love him, that I'm looking over him'

Jennifer smiled. 'Can I hug you?' she asked hesitantly.

Troy shook his head sadly, 'No, I'm like an image, I'm not really here'

Jennifer nodded as the tears slid down her cheek.

'My boy, my wonderful, handsome, lovely, amazing boy. I love you darling'

'I love you too Mom, forever and ever. Don't ever think otherwise, ok?'

Jennifer nodded and smiled.

'What's it like-up there I mean?'

'Magical. It's wonderful, like you'd never imagine'

'Will I ever see you again? Can you come back?' she asked him.

'No, I'm sorry, I can only come back once.'

'Can anyone else see you?'

'Only three people I want'

'Go on then, I've had my fair share. Unless you've already been?'

'As if, you're the first person I came to, naturally'

Jennifer smiled.

'Go on then, I'll be alright now, now I know your safe'

She waved as Troy slowly began to disappear.

Troy appeared once more, this time in the gym. Only Chad was there, trying and failing to make a shot.

'I've not been able to make a shot since...' Chad began.

At first, Troy thought he was talking to him, but then a girl's voice was heard.

'I know, I've barely slept'

It was Sharpay, since when did they start talking?

Since both their best friends died together most likely, Troy thought.

'Do you think-do you think they thought of us?' Chad asked, once again failing to make a shot.

'When they went you mean? I hope so' Sharpay answered, picking up the ball.

'What do you think they thought?' he asked, holding his hands out for the ball.

'I don't know...' Sharpay trailed off.

Troy decided it was his time to step in.

'How much we'd miss you I guess'

Sharpay let out a scream, similar to his mothers. Chad dropped the ball, and fell down.

'Shhh, people will hear' Troy hushed.

'Wh-what..why...WHAT!?' Sharpay asked.

'They can't see me, I can only appear to three people, my Mom was one of them, they'll think you're mad'

Chad had remained silent, still trying to get up.

'I'd help you man but your hand would go straight through mine' Troy joked.

'Wh-why?' Sharpay asked.

'Why did we do it?' Troy questioned.

Sharpay nodded as Chad looked on.

Troy sighed, 'Because we love each other. The kind of love where you can't live without the other. You saw how much of a mess I was when she left for England. Imagine how I'd be if I never saw her again?'

'I guess' Sharpay agreed.

'WHAT ABOUT ME!?' Chad yelled.

Troy winced.

'I'm sorry man...' he began.

'SORRY! I LOST MY BEST FRIEND! WE'D BEEN BROTHERS SINCE PRE-SCHOOL, THEN YOU DECIDE TO KILL YOURSELF WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOODBYE!!!'

'I know man, I know'

'Where?' Chad said softly, a tear slipping out.

Sharpay looked at him and nodded, also wanting know.

'You mean you don't know?'

They shook their heads. 'All anyone knows is you and Gabi...well...died'

'But didn't they find our cars?'

'If they did, no-one told us' Sharpay pointed out. Chad agreed.

'The cliff. I found her there, you know when we were looking for her? And she told me...how she never felt real, and how she needed happiness. I couldn't live without her, so I went with. Obviously it's more complicated than that...'

'How come you're here?' Chad asked.

'Everyone's granted one leave, for two hours. I've only got 10 minutes left actually'

'Gabs...how come she isn't here?' Sharpay questioned.

'Well...she told me to tell you she missed you...' Troy said.

'She didn't want to see me, did she?' Sharpay asked, crying.

Troy faltered. 'Well, she's happy up there Shar, it's where she belongs. It wouldn't be fair to ask her to leave the place where she's most happy'

'Why not? You did, you came to see Chad! Why couldn't she come to see me? I miss her as much as Chad misses you!' she screamed.

Chad put his arm around her and pulled her close.

'Come on Shar, we both know she's where she wants to be, and if she's happy, that's where she's best off isn't it?'

Sharpay nodded, leaning against Chad.

'Tell her-tell her I miss her, and I love her' she told Troy.

Troy agreed.

'I'll be watching over you man, making sure you make the Lakers' he joked.

Chad grinned, 'Thanks dude'

'I'd best be off then' Troy said.

The two mortals nodded and cried with happiness, which made a change.

'Good luck' they told him.

'See you in about 70 years then' he told them laughing.

Chad took a shot, this time...it went in.

'How was it?' Gabriella asked on his return.

'Great, it feels like a huge weight's been lifted off my shoulders'

'Good, did you see your Mom?' she asked him, slipping her hand into his.

'Yeah, told her I liked the name Jasper, gave her my blessing and all that'

'And the others?'

'They're alright, Sharpay says she misses you and she loves you'

Gabriella nodded, surprised that she was fighting back tears.

'Hey' Troy told her, 'I thought you said Heaven was the only place you can show your true emotion?'

Gabriella laughed.

'We're going to be ok, aren't we?' she asked him.

'Of course we are' he answered, slowly kissing her on the lips.

'Besides, if we ever fall out...we've got all eternity to make up!'

And so it was, the story that set the world on fire. The two teenagers, one amazingly famous, the other a nobody. But in each other, they found true love, and true love...conquers all.


End file.
